From Dreams to Reality: Devils and Angels Part 1
by horns-halo4ever
Summary: After Sylar escaped the first time what would happen if he was captured again becasue of a girl. Will she save him or let him die to save the world. SylarOC LAST CHAPTER!
1. Running

From Dreams to Reality

* * *

Bryanna is a senior at her High School and was two weeks away from graduating. She is a talented and beautiful girl. She was a 'A' plus student, and had the most amazing singing voice that you would ever hear. Her music teacher had said to her once that she had the voice of an Angel, and everyone that heard her have said the same thing. At first glance, you would think that Bryanna was normal, but she isn't. She was special as her mother puts it, and she is. Since she was born, she could what ever she saw other people do, but 100x better then how they had done it.

However, during seventh grade, Bryanna started to have dreams. They were of a boy seven years older then she was, and he went by the name of Gabriel. Over the years, she had seen his troubles and heartships, but also his fun and happy times with his mother and the friends that he had. Gabriel was a great man. He loved fixing watches, with his father until he died, where he took over the family business even though his mother didn't want him to. Along with fixing watches, he was a sweet and humble man, who couldn't hurt a single soul. It was his mother that made him change, she wanted him to be special, more then what he actually was, Gabriel was special and his mother just didn't see it until it was too late. Gabriel was different and special because he had the power to know when something was broken and how to fix it. His mother is why he started to kill people, so he could be special, so she would be proud of him. Once Gabriel killed a man for his power, he disappeared and Sylar took over. Even though they looked alike, they were the same man, just two different sides of the same soul. Then every time he killed for another power, Bryanna found that she had a new power as well. Gabriel had changed from the sweet man and turned into a dark, mysterious murder. To Bryanna, Sylar wasn't all that bad. She had knew he did what he did, and knew that he just needed someone to tell him that he was special.

It was a Wednesday and Bryanna was in school. It was her third period, when she had fallen asleep in her Calculus class. _Bryanna found herself in a room that was so white that it hurt to keep your eyes open. As she turned, she saw a huge window and a door on one wall, and then two regular walls. However, the fourth wall was made of glass; through the glass, Bryanna saw a room just like the one that she was in. "Bugger!" Bryanna said when she figured that she was a cage._

"_Who in the hell are you?" Turning around Bryanna saw a man sitting in the corner of the room. Bryanna recognized this man immediately, it was—Sylar. He stood up and made his way over to her, never looking away from him. His hair was still the way that she had last seen; it was black and cut short. Instead of his usual black clothes, he was wearing white. "How did you get in here?" Sylar demanded from her. However, all Bryanna could do was stare at him, it was the first time that she was able to talk to him and have him see her for that matter._

_With Sylar advancing on her, all she could say to him was, "Sylar!" Even then, it was barely a whisper but with Sylar's enhanced hearing, it was if she was talking normal. With Bryanna saying his name, he had her by the throat and up against the wall. He pushed her up off the ground._

_Sylar came face to face with her, when he whispered, "How do you know that name?" Bryanna couldn't breathe, it was the first time that she had been able to get hurt in a dream and she was scared that she was going too died. Bryanna watch as a smirk came a crossed his face and a dangerous glint came into his eyes._

"_You know talking to yourself is a sign of insanity…Gabriel!" A voice came from their left. Sylar turned, looked at the window and an even more evil smile came on to his face. Sylar let go of Bryanna's neck not caring if she fell to the ground with a thud. With her hand on her neck, Bryanna looked up to see a man with horned rimmed glass behind the window._

"_Bennet!" Sylar hissed out in disgust. Bryanna remembered the man from the first time Sylar had been captured by the company. "What do you want now?"_

_The man called Bennet smiled and told Sylar, "Oh, Gabriel!" Sylar stepped closer to the window not liking being called that name. "I just came to tell you that we are getting close. We almost have her—your dream girl." He smiled and continued, "And we are actually bring her in today. She is in school right now so it won't be hard at all."_

"_Stay away from her," Sylar yelled as he pounded on the window. "You already have me!" Hitting the window even harder then before, he screamed, "You leave her alone!"_

_The man started laughing, it was a taunting laugh, and Bennet knew it. "Like you would be able to stop us, Gabriel!"_

"_My name is Sylar!" Hitting his fist on the mirror again but it still didn't crack. Bennet just kept smiling as he left the room. Turning around Sylar thought of the girl that he saw in his mind's eye every time he closed his eyes. He remembered, every time she laughs with her friends, cried because of loss of someone she loved. He had watched her for seven long years, she wasn't the reason that just killed everyone that he saw, because that person just might be her and he liked seeing her every night, every day dream, and nap._

Bryanna woke up to her friend shaking her shoulder. "Bryanna the bell rang you're going to be late to art." She looked at the clock and saw that she was five minutes passed being late. "CRAP!" She grabbed her stuff and ran out the class as she waved at her friend as she left. Running down the hall, Bryanna just hoped that Cinnamon was there to distract the teacher from noticing that she wasn't there on time. She made it to her class and quietly walked in and sat down. Looking up she saw that her teacher's back was to her as he talked to none other then Cinnamon. Smiling, Bryanna took out her hard cover bond sketchbook that was eight and a half by eleven inches. Flipping through the book, she stopped a little more half way when she saw a fresh page. Taking a pencil, she started to draw a picture of a man in a room with another man behind a window, which she wrote above 'Bennet.'

Ten minutes later, Bryanna had finished drawing the picture in time to be tackled by her friend. A laugh came from Bryanna as she hit the ground. After catching her breath from laughing so hard, she asked, "What are you doin'?"

Her friend didn't answer right away, but when she did, a smile came to Bryanna's face. "Huggin'!"

"Why?"

"Because you were late, and I had to save your ASS!" Her friend told her still not getting up from on top of Bryanna.

"Get away…"

"You know you like it!" Even the those lines came from the movie Happy Feet, it still made them laugh.

"Come on Cinnamon get off!" Bryanna said as she lifted Cinnamon totally off her with one hand. Cinnamon started laughing and leaned back, and sat in the chair that she had tackled Bryanna from. Sitting up, Bryanna saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and when she looked, she saw five men in long tan trench coats walk over to her teacher. "Fuck!" Bryanna looked around the room to see if there were any escape routes but there wasn't any. The only thing to do was to make a distracting and then run for the door and hopefully to freedom. So going with that plan, she started to look around, when her eyes land on Cinnamon who was currently looking at the pictures that Bryanna had drawn earlier. Smiling evilly, "Prefect," Bryanna said rolling her R liked she did every once in a while. "Cinnamon. Would you like to have some fun?" Cinnamon frozen and then turned to look Bryanna straight in the eyes, Bryanna smiled and told her. "Those men over there talking to the teach, are after me. They work for that bad man that I had just drawn today. I need you to distract them enough for me to escape." Cinnamon smile and pointed towards the door. Bryanna nodded, and watched as Cinnamon stood up and walked off. As Cinnamon walked off, Bryanna reached and grabbed for her book, not wanting the men to get a hold of it. It had just too much information about Sylar in it.

Watching Cinnamon walk towards the men she all of a sudden screamed, "No get away from me, please don't take me." The men went after her thinking that she was Bryanna, but as they chased her around the class. Bryanna ran out of the room and into the hallway. Half way down the hall, she heard the men's feet pounding on the floor. Turning a corner, she came face to face with the man she hoped she would never see again, Bennet.

Turning as fast as she could she ran the opposite way. As she ran away from him, she heard him yell, "You can't run forever. Sylar wasn't able to and either will you!" Not stopping as she came to the staircase that would take her to the second level, she dashed up them with ease. Reaching the second floor, she ran towards the view area over the lunch area, which would be full of students at first lunch. Hearing the men behind her she ran even faster, she stopped at the stairwell going down because she could hear them running heavily up the stairs. Cornered by men coming from both sides of her and two drop offs that went down to the first floor. In a split second, she made up her mind on what to do, but she had to wait for the precise moment. The men made a two half circles blocking the halls. Bennet came through the line and looked at Bryanna. Taking a step towards Bryanna, she baked up so that she was right up against the railing. "There's no way out, Bryanna. Come with me and we can't all this way and you can be normal again." Taking another step forward, he stopped when he saw her put her hands on the railing. "You don't even have to remember anything at all."

Bryanna started to laugh and they all looked at her strange. With a smile on her face, Bryanna told Bennet her mind, "You ass-wiping bastard!" They all looked at her in shock, but she continued. "Do you think I would give up who I am and to forget every thing that I cherish." She smiled, "Then you are a lot more stupid then I though you were, Bennet. Actually you are at the bottom of all the other men." Smiling she said the one thing that would relate to her plan, "And you want to know why the female humans are better then males—it's because we can do this." With her hands on the railing, Bryanna did a back flip and fell down to the first floor. Screams were heard through out the area. However, no one expected to see Bryanna land on her feet and not breaking a bone.

With in seconds Bennet's men had surround her again, but this time Bennet gave a order, "Cuff her!" The men cautiously approached Bryanna but soon found that she was going to make it easy for them. She was going to fight until she was dead or at least knock out. With several kicks and punches and one back flip, all the men that had confronted her were on the ground in pain. Turning around to run out the doors she found herself being thrown back by a electrical shock from a taser gun being held by Bennet. Bennet who wanted to make sure that Bryanna was out cold, pulled the trigger a few more times electrocuting her even more. Bennet's men stood back up, grabbed Bryanna by her arms and pulled her out of the school and into a dark SUV.

* * *

At that very same moment, Sylar opened his eyes and for the first time they were full of worry. He had seen what had happened. He saw her laughing and then it all changed when the men showed up. He could do anything to help, but if he could, he would have helped her. He actually cared about this girl for some reason. He was amazed that she could fight as well as she did, and he was surprised when he didn't she her hurt from the jump that she took. That is when he knew that she was like him…she was special. He didn't know what Bennet would do to them now that he has both of them. So all he could do was wait for them, sitting in the corner of his room he watched every single door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**Oh and I don't own Heroes, but I wish I did!!!**


	2. Three Hours Later

**Thanks for the reviews that I have gotten, and please send more because they make me feel like my story is liked alot. So thanks.**

**I don't own Heroes but I wish I did. I also do not own the songs that I put in my story. Thanks**

* * *

Three hours later, Sylar opened his eyes when he heard the door in the other room open. He knew that they were bringing her in. He also knew that Bennet had these two rooms made especially for them. Bennet thought that they couldn't hear each other through the glass, but he was wrong, he could hear every thing. Looking up he saw Bennet looking at him, "Looks like we are going to have some fun—Gabriel."

Sylar stood up, walked over in front of Bennet, and smirked. "You think that just because you have her that you will be able to break me. You're wrong."

With that, Bennet turned around and watched as the still angry men from the school dragged Bryanna into the room. The men still angry about being beaten by a girl tossed Bryanna on to the floor instead of setting her down. Sylar watched how they handled her, and in his eyes murderer shined. As Bryanna rolled a few times after hitting the ground, Sylar looked to see Bennet watching him closely. "Looks like the brain eating murderer, has a soft spot for an eighteen year old girl. Pathetic!" Walking back towards the door Bennet stopped and throw the book that he had in his hands on to the floor. It was the sketchbook that Bryanna didn't want the men to get and yet they still did. As the door shut, Sylar looked at the book that had fallen open when it hit the ground. The picture was of him in a white room, lying on the floor and a Cockroach was scurrying across the floor.

* * *

Hours had passed, when Bryanna started to move around. Sylar was back in that very same corner keeping an eye on the girl in the other room. With his advanced hearing, he could hear her moan as if she had done it right in his ear. Not really caring to stand he just watched as Bryanna sat up with her legs in a V in front of her. Looking around she noticed that she was a white room like in her dream. "Son of a bitch! Just what I need," Falling back, she hit the floor. "Ouch!" After a few more minutes on her back, Bryanna finally sat back up, again. Remembering the dream, she looked around and saw the glass wall. Looking into the other room she finally saw Sylar. All he did was watch her, he didn't move, he didn't acknowledge her at all. Sylar wanted to know what she would do; he was a little surprised to find that she could speak dirty. Bryanna figured that he was going to try and size her up, so she figure that if he was going to do that then she would win. Therefore, Bryanna just stared at him in return. There was silence between them because all they were doing was starring at each other. After awhile, Sylar broke the starring contest and put his head against the wall. Bryanna wanted to try to see if she could get his attention, "How long have you be here?" Yet he still didn't grant her the attention that she was asking for. Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Bryanna scooted over to the same wall but right smack in the middle. Waiting to see if he would reply, which he didn't after a few minutes, she rolled her eyes again. Seeing that Bennet had grabbed her book, she reached over, and made sure that it was okay. Flipping through the pages of the book, she stopped at one picture, when she asked another question. "So would you rather have me call you Gabriel or do you want Sylar instead?" She looked over at him and found his eyes open but he wasn't looking at her at all, and that made her mad. She knew that he could hear her, because she had seen him go after every single person that he had killed. Standing up, she walked over to the glass and just looked at him from there. Getting even madder, she thought of things she could do to get his attention. One coming to her mind she decided to go with that. Her fist struck the wall with such force that Sylar put his hands to his ears to stop the sound from echoing through his head. Looking angrily at Bryanna, she smiled. "So are you going to answer my questions or do I have to continue pounding on this glass?" With no reply, she told him, "With that enhanced hearing of yours I would answer my two simple single questions."

Starring at her in shock, he thought to himself, 'Doesn't she know who I am?' Thinking through the pain of his newly formed headache he finally decided to answer her questions. Standing up, he walked over in front of her. He noticed that she was as tall as his shoulder. However, what he didn't expect to find, was that her skin was flawless that matched her long straight brown hair and hazel eyes that seemed to be changing color at the moment. Bryanna's eyes changed from a hazel brown to a light green with golden rings around her pupils. Getting the nerve to answer her question, he said, "You should already know what my name is because you called me it only hours ago." He watched her and he could see the wheels in her head turning, but Bryanna never said anything. "You seem so much braver now means you are behind a _glass_ wall. Yet you were so scared you could barely speak when we meet earlier."

Bryanna raised an eyebrow at what he said, and told him, "Who said I was scared?"

"I did!"

Shaking her head while she rolled her eyes, she told him why she was so 'scared' as he had put it. "For years I have been trying to communicate with you, only to find that I could only watch…" She paused and looked him straight in his eyes, "Earlier was the first time that we were able to communicate—or even get hurt. So forgive me if I was a little…"

"Scared!"

"No,—shocked!" Flipping through her book that she had in her hand. She stopped at the very front of the book and put it against the glass. Sylar looked down and saw that it was a split image of him as Gabriel fixing a watch with his father. "This was my first, and every night—and some times during school, I would have others."

After looking at the picture a little bit longer, Sylar told her, "If you get a chance to escape, you take it. You need to get out of here." Bryanna just looked at him shocked. Wondering why he even cared about her enough to make sure that if she had the chance to escape that she would take it.

"What about you? I couldn't just leave you alone with Bennet like last time." Bryanna told him and it was Sylar's turn to be taken back by what Bryanna had said. He didn't know why she would even want to make sure that he was okay. He is a murderer.

Bryanna seeing that he needed time to think about what she had just said, she smiled to herself and went over to the window. Looking through the window, she saw flat screen monitors that were pitch black, there were other buttons as well, but she didn't know what they were for. Walking back in front of Sylar, he finally came out of his mind and told Bryanna, "Don't matter about me. I can stand what they are going to put me through." Sylar looked down at the floor, which confused Bryanna even more, why would he care if she got hurt. She didn't know and in away she didn't want to know.

Looking back at Sylar, one question popped up into her head and just could stop herself from asking the question. "So Sylar!" He looked at her, "Am I really you dream girl?!" Once Bryanna saw his face, a smirk came to her face that would beat any smirk that Sylar could do. However, what shocked Bryanna again was that he smirked back at her, it wasn't the type of smirk that he uses when he is out killing people, but it was one of those smirks that could change into a genuine smile. Walking away from Sylar, she sat against the wall, putting her head back, "Don't worry about me! I can handle it." Sylar could tell that she said that to make herself believe it, but he knew that she couldn't. He knew that she was strong from what she saw of her in his dreams, but he also knew that she was just as fragile. Sylar sat against the wall that Bryanna was against, but what he didn't know was that deep down in Bryanna's mind she was terrified to death about what they were going to do to her and also to him. Her hands started to shake as the fear started to sink in. She had been kidnapped, and locked away in a room because she was special. Sylar from the other room was listening to her heartbeat, it was normal at first but then it started to get faster and so was her breathing. He knew that she was scared; she had just tried to hide it from him so it would appear that she was strong, but he couldn't help when they were opposite rooms. Then out of nowhere, he started to hear her hum a song and then she started to sing.

"Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky  
Then it starts to rain, my defenses hit the ground  
And they shatter all around, so open and exposed  
I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my trouble.

When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken."

Sylar had seen her sing before in his dreams and he agreed with her music teacher, her voice was of an angel's. She even acted like an angel every once in a while. She was always nice, yet that can change and she could be the devil if someone hurt the people that she loved. Sylar rather liked that about Bryanna for some reason.

"Little girl don't be so blue  
I know what you're going through  
Don't let it beat you up  
Heaven knows that getting scars  
Only makes you who you are  
Only makes you who you are  
No matter how much your heart is aching  
There is beauty in the breaking  
Yeah.

When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken."

Why were they so connect? To Sylar it was as if they would meant to meet in person, just not in their dreams. She's a good person… an angel, and he's a murderer, it wasn't right for them to be so connected. It's just not logical, but then a voice in the back of his head said, _'But when is life always logical.'_

"Better days are gonna find you once again  
Every piece will find its place.  
When you're broken, when you're broken.  
When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken  
Oh, when you're broken  
When you're broken  
When you're broken."

By the end of the song, Bryanna wiped away the tears that had fallen. She turned away from Sylar when she felt him look at her. She didn't want him to see her so weak, for some reason she wanted to impress the murderer. That all changed when it felt as if they were having an earthquake, instead a section of the floor started to raise out of the floor. The section was six and a half feet long and three feet wide, a prefect size for a bed. The door opened and Bryanna instinctively stood up so she was ready for what came through the door. To Bryanna surprise, it was the men from her school that came through the door. Surrounding her carefully, because they had learned their lessen and didn't want to be beaten again by a teenager. With one of the men getting to close, the fight started. With the first blood nose, they seemed to think that if they charged her at once then they could beat her in her own fight. After a few punches one of the men grabbed her and rammed her into the glass wall. Sylar was pacing the wall trying so hard to help but knowing deep down that he couldn't. Hitting the ground, Bryanna fought her way back to her feet. Thanks to all those movies that she had watched with all the Martial Arts stuff in it, she definitely could defend herself. However, there was a problem, see back at school where she fought them before she had as much room as she needed, but here the room was so small that she couldn't move around to protect herself. They men soon over powered her and the biggest of the men grabbed her and slammed her violently on to the cement bed that had come up from the floor. With her breath knocked out of her and her back hurting, she struggled to get out of their clutches but was soon strapped to the stone bed. Bryanna had heard yelling coming from Sylar but she didn't know what to do. Bryanna looked over to Sylar and with her eyes, she pleaded; she didn't want this to happen. By the look in Bryanna's eyes, she was scared, and Sylar knew it. The torture didn't stop there; the wall had changed from it glass like look into a mirror. A huge mirror, and Bryanna couldn't see Sylar anymore, but Sylar could see every thing that happened to Bryanna. It was Sylar's torture for the time being, to hear and see what they were doing to Bryanna.

The men had left once Bryanna was strapped down and couldn't escape. Bennet walked over to her side and smiled, looking away from her, Bennet watched as people in white lab jackets came in with a tray of needles and vials. They started to stick needles into her and they didn't care where they touched her, but that didn't stop her from fighting. That's when they injected Bryanna with a drug that made her vision go blurry. Her feeling in her legs and arms were slowly going away and soon she wasn't able to move at all. Not even her head. The people took some of her blood and then injected her with another drug, and this one made her eyes slow get heavier until they were too heavy to keep open. Sylar was watching everything from behind the one-way mirror that the glass wall changed into. He watched as the drugs that they injected her with take over, and then he watched as she went unconscious. Putting his back against the mirror, he closed his eyes. That's when someone cleared their throat. Sylar's eyes popped opened and shoot over to the window to see Bennet standing there watching him. "Are you worried?"

Sylar looked at Bennet and ignoring his question by asking another. "So how's Claire?" Sylar watched as Bennet eyes burned with vengeance, but Sylar didn't get to his point yet. "Why don't you put Claire in here so your people can do all the stuff that they are doing to Bryanna to her?" Sylar gave Bennet his evil smirk and then taunted him, "I bet that her scream is really high pitch. Like a cat being put in a toilet and then flushed." The smirk still playing on his face as he continued, "And then I can go after her again, and then I wouldn't have to care about being killed. But then I wouldn't kill Claire as fast as I did the others. I would do it so slow that she would probably die from blood loss instead of me talking her brain."

"Shut up! Gabriel!" Bennet didn't like what Sylar was saying. However, Bennet had also picked up Sylar's point that he made. Bennet knew that the company that he worked for was evil and shouldn't be doing this to people but he had to do what they told him to do. Sylar smirked as Bennet left the room. Turning back around he saw that the people were turning Bryanna onto her back that made Sylar wonder what they had done to her back. He watched as they put a needle into her neck and inject her with something that Sylar didn't know what would do, but he knew that it wasn't good.

* * *

Hours went by slowly for Sylar who kept an eye on Bryanna from behind the now glass again wall. Bryanna had been unconscious for those hours until she opened her eyes. Not being able to move her legs and arms, Bryanna just laid there, and wondered what they did to her. "How do you feel?" Looking around with her eyes, she saw Bennet in the room her room. With her vision still, fuzzy Bryanna had a hard thing trying to focus in on who was talking but she knew that it was Bennet. Looking at the glass wall and found Sylar standing there watching protectively over her. She noticed that Sylar's knuckles were bruised badly and seemed to have some small cuts too. Hearing footsteps, Bryanna watched as Bennet came to her side. "Still can't move can you?" He said and Bryanna noticed that there was some humor mixed in. Getting angry, she focused all her strength on Bennet and in seconds, he was flying threw the window into the attached room. Bryanna, however, didn't expect was that after she would use her powers that she would become very weak and have a burning pain through out her body. Unable to do anything about the pain, she looked over to Sylar. Sylar was shocked that she was still able to use her power in a room that made him unable to use his own powers. Sylar turned his attention back to Bryanna and watched as a tear side down her cheek and on to the floor. Wishing that he could kill Bennet and all the people who did this to Bryanna, he didn't notice that she had fallen back into the darkness.

_Bryanna opened her eyes and found that she was standing and was in total darkness. It was so dark that she could see anything, nothing at all. "Hello is anyone out there!" Bryanna yelled out hoping that she wasn't alone. "Please is anyone out there!" Turning around franticly getting scared because no one was answering that meant one thing, she was truly alone. Bryanna was alone through out her life. No one that she knew was like her, and until see the dreams about Gabriel and then Sylar, she didn't feel the loneliness as much. Then she though of something, Sylar had always been in her dreams, and she guessed that she was unconscious from being drugged so much that Sylar must be here. "SYLAR!" With no answer, Bryanna started to cry, she had never been this alone. She didn't know what to do._

"_Bryanna," A voice came from behind her._

_Spinning around, she came face to face with Sylar. "Sylar!" Rushing over to him, she buried her face in his chest. Bryanna pulled away when he didn't comfort her like she though he would. When she looked up at his face, she screamed. It wasn't Sylar that she was crying against it was Bennet._

Bryanna opened her eyes and tried to sit up but was only able to get on her side. She couldn't stop the tears as they rolled down her face in buckets that were refilling in seconds. Trying to pull herself over towards the wall, she was using as much energy as she had. By the time that she got to the corner where the cement wall met the glass wall. Pushing herself up in the sitting position, she cried as even more pain went through her body. "Bryanna!" A familiar voice came from the wall next to her. Looking to her right she saw Sylar crouched down, so they were face to face. Tears had left marks on her face. "It's going to be okay. Bryanna just listen to my voice. They have given you a drug that is making you hallucinate. All you have to do is listen to my voice…"

"Don't leave me. Please just don't leave me!" Bryanna bursted out leaving Sylar shocked because he didn't know why she would say that. Figuring that she already had an pretty bad hallucination, he put it to the back of his mind.

Sylar continued and told Bryanna, "Bryanna, I will never leave you…"Bryanna looked at him as more tears fill her eyes, "I promise! I need you to sing a song, that means something to you, okay?" Bryanna nodded and started to sing.

"I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done.

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here.

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do.

Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess.

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear."

They had drugged Bryanna so much that she couldn't even remember the whole song. She had to skip lines just to continue with the song. Even though it wasn't all of the song Sylar still listened. Sylar had heard that song once before in one of Bryanna's dreams. "Okay now Bryanna, I need you to remember the first time that we met."

Bryanna's memory was also effected by the drug, but after thinking hard it started to come back. _Bryanna was twelve when she went to sleep and found herself in a watch shop. There were this two people behind the desk. Bryanna being curious walked over and saw that it was a man and what looked like his son. They were fixing watches together. They both seemed happy, really happy. Then it all changed with a scream coming from the door. "Gabriel, get away from that watch! I though I told you that this isn't going to be the life that you live." The woman was short and seemed to think that the boy named Gabriel shouldn't fixing watches. The boy stood up and watched as his father and mother fought. Bryanna watched as a sad look came to his face. _A small smile came to Bryanna's face as she thought of the first time that she had seen him. After the first week she couldn't wait to go to sleep, she had a little crush on the boy named Gabriel. "You were fixing watches with your father, and you mother came and started to argue with him." Bryanna tried to move again, but a sharp pain went through her body. Gasping, more tears went down her face; Bryanna continued to talk trying to hide the pain. "The first time that we actually met and talked…well at least you did. I found out that I was your dream girl." Bryanna grasped again as she felt her arms burning. A scream escaped her mouth and Sylar saw burn marks on her arms. That is when Sylar knew what that last shoot was, it was suppose to take away her powers but instead they turn them against her. Leaving her in pain and weak. As the pain disappeared, Bryanna slipped back into the dream world.


	3. Escape

Two days had passed, and Bryanna was still drugged. She was doing better but the pain that the virus had caused by making her powers go against her every once in awhile made her go to tears. However, with Sylar's help Bryanna was able to get through the worst of it. Sylar knew that she was getting worst, he could see her become paler and paler every single minute. He also noticed that she would sleep more often as if she could not keep her eyes open.

That, however, all changed on the fourth day of beings Bennet's prisoners. Bennet had walked into the view room of Sylar's room and asked, "Ready to have some fun, Gabriel?!" A smile came on his face as he watched Sylar stand to face him.

"If you want to have some fun, why don't you come in here and see how much fun we'll have." Sylar told Bennet, who was still smiling. "Or are you too scared of me?" The door opened but Bennet didn't come in, instead the same men from Bryanna's torture came in and went towards Sylar. Bryanna was up on her feet in a second, trying her hardest to concentrate on the man but only felt the pain build up. Fighting through the pain, she sent two of the men flying into the man making an impression. Doubling over in pain, Bryanna watched as Sylar and the other men fought. Sylar was the first to through a punch and the fight lasted until the men wrestled Sylar onto the stone bed that had risen in the fight. Putting a needle into Sylar's neck, Sylar slowly stopped moving, they had given him a sedative.

Bryanna tried to help as much as she could, she even tried to use her powers again, but the pain was too much. Screaming at the men, "NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" As she screamed, the glass wall turned into the one-way mirror only it was Bryanna who could see everything, and Sylar couldn't see Bryanna. Sylar's head fell towards the mirror and his eyes searched for Bryanna but couldn't find her behind the mirror.

Bennet was confused about how Sylar and Bryanna acted. They were so dependent on each other that it would only be Sylar's down fall but Sylar didn't care. It was as if Sylar was in love Bryanna, he wanted to protect Bryanna from him and the company, not caring if he died in the process. "An angel and the devil! Dependent on each other. How ironic!"

Bryanna watched as they drugged Sylar almost as much as they did her. She didn't know what to do; tears were falling down her face, from not being able to help Sylar and from the pain of trying to help Sylar with her powers. However, for Bryanna it got worse. A horrible pain went through her body, worse then the usual pain from using her powers. Trying to fight the pain so she could watch to see if they did anything to Sylar, she only from herself hitting the floor because she passed out. Bennet who was watching Bryanna just had thought that she had fainted from what they are doing to Sylar.

An hour went by when Bryanna's eyes opened up, to find that the mirror had disappeared and the glass wall was back. Sitting up she looked around and found Sylar on the verge of unconscious. Going as close to the wall as she could she whispered, "Sylar." He looked at her and pulled himself over to her. Sylar saw worry and concern all over Bryanna's face. Getting to the wall, Sylar put his hand on the glass. Matching his hand, Bryanna could have sworn that she had seen a tear fall down his cheek, but she didn't care. "I am going to get us out of here!" Sylar's head hit the ground as the darkness took over. Sitting against the wall, she started her plan for escape.

Bryanna hadn't moved from her spot by the wall. Her knees were against her chest and her head were resting on her arms. This wasn't all acting for her plan to work, most of this was real. It seemed to Bryanna that it was Sylar who kept her energy up. For some reason Bryanna's energy level was on the lowest that it could ever get. She knew that it had some thing to do with the virus. Nevertheless, the final stage of the plan went into action when Bennet walked in. "How do you feel today?" There was no answer from Bryanna, "Bryanna?" She barely moved when he was talking to her. After a few minutes of waiting to see if she would reply, he saw her slowly left her head up. With a glance at Bryanna, Bennet knew that some thing bad had happened. Bryanna was so pale she looked like she had been dead for at least four days, her lips didn't have any color and her eyes were dark and lifeless. Opening the door, Bennet came in front of Bryanna. "What's wrong Bryanna?"

Looking at Bennet, "You did this to me. You and those lab rats." Closing her eyes as she was trying to stop the pain that surging through her body. "You want to know what else happened." Bennet looked at her confused, not knowing what she was talking about. "This!" Bennet went flying back into the cement wall and hit the ground. Bryanna slowly stood up and walked as Bennet struggled to his feet. With a wave of her hand, she sent Bennet back at the wall a few more times until he didn't move after hitting the ground. Going into the main hallway Bryanna took the first door on her right that led her into Sylar's room. "Sylar. You need to wake up." He started to stir. Opening his eyes slowly, Bryanna started to pull him to his feet. Sylar could barely keep his balance, so Bryanna had to use her powers to help keep him stabilized. With her enhanced strength, Bryanna brought him into the viewing room. An alarm went off and the door opened to reveal Bennet. However, Bennet soon disappeared, along with the whole building. It was all replaced with a shabby apartment that looked as if it hadn't been lived in for a few months. Bryanna made her way into the bedroom, with Sylar leaning against her. Bryanna was in pain and it was getting worse. Taking Sylar over to the bed, she laid him down. Putting his feet on the bed, she sank to her knees, as her vision went black. She felt someone take her arms and pull her up, she was on the bed and then there was nothing. Sylar pulled Bryanna off the ground and on to the bed, but once he had her against his chest, he didn't have the chance of put her beside him because he passed out. With Bryanna lying on his chest, Sylar went into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Worse then that One Time

Bryanna didn't know how long she had been asleep, but she knew that it was the best that she had in the lifetime that she could remember. She knew people would think her as crazy to be sleeping next to a murderer who's killed people for their powers but the thing is that she felt safe with him. Bryanna trusted Sylar with her life; she didn't know why because she only meet him a week ago, but she had seen him since she was twelve and that made a difference. She felt his warm body underneath her, and the beat of his heart was a lullaby to Bryanna as she fell back to sleep. Every once in awhile there would be a soft gurgle from his stomach, but it wasn't loud enough to wake her up.

Movement from below told her that Sylar was slowly waking up, when she felt herself slide off to the side of him. Sylar wasn't waking up he was already awake. A moan of protest escaped her lips but she instantly flet warmth surround her as a blanket was put over her. Sylar who had been awake for ten minutes knew why Bryanna had protested to him moving. He didn't want to move either but he had to, for the first time he felt prefect, he didn't want to lose that feeling. Opening her eyes, just enough to see Sylar turn his back to her and walk away, and fear ran through her head. "Sylar," a mere whisper made Sylar stop and turn around, and saw Bryanna watching him. "Don't leave."

Sylar watched Bryanna look at him, he could see the fear run through her eyes, and he knew that she was scared that she was going to be taken again, or that the virus will make her worse and he wouldn't be there to help. Bryanna clutched the blanket in her hands as a shiver went through her body. The virus had weakened her body so much that she was cold all the time. Sylar had wanted to see if he had good food left in his kitchen but he also wanted to hold Bryanna in his arms until she was perfectly safe, and he wanted that to be forever. Making up his mind, he walked back over to Bryanna and laid down beside her and looked in her beautiful eyes. "I won't break my promise." Sylar watched a smile came on to Bryanna's face. She scooted closer to him, and she covered him with part of the blanket. He wrapped his arms around her while she put her face against his chest. He heard her take in his scent and then heard her heart skip a beat. Bryanna fell asleep as her body was filled with warmth and safety that enclosed around her. Sylar on the other hand was awake for a few more minutes before he too fell back to sleep, again, with Bryanna in his arms.

* * *

Sleeping peacefully with his arms around her, Sylar drifted into a dream. _He was standing in what looked like a plaza…it was the new plaza in New York, he noticed as he looked around. He didn't know why he was there but he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. A scream louder then he had heard before reached his ears. Looking up, he saw Bryanna standing there fifty feet from him. Bryanna's face was full of horror, pain, and then he knew why. Looking down he saw a sword sticking out of his stomach, and then it was pulled out. He heard someone running towards him and as he fell to the ground, he felt someone arms go around him._

Opening his eyes, he looked down and saw that Bryanna was still asleep. He never noticed before how beautiful she was when she slept, she looked prefect. He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear as he took in the scent of her hair. Wild flowers. That's what he decided that her hair smelled like. However, the dream came pushing it's way back into his mind, he knew that is was of the future, but he didn't know when or how he could even see the future. All he knew was that he was going to die and Bryanna was going to be there when it happened. He didn't want that, he didn't want Bryanna to see him die, to see him that weak…he didn't want to see her sad scared face as he took his last breaths. He wanted to see her smile, and laugh as he did when he was dreaming about her. He wanted the last thing that he remembers and sees is her beautiful face, smile up at him, and to hear her voice. That's when he decided that when he had a chance, he was going to leave. He would leave her when she was safe, and when the virus was gone from her body, so she could live a safe life back with her friends, so she could go to college and be a doctor like she wanted to be. The problem was, however, is that at this time she wasn't safe. Even with him around, she wasn't very safe, but she's safer when she was with him then out where Bennet and other people could hurt her. Knowing that the time for her to be safe wasn't the present moment, he stayed there, just holding her. Falling back to sleep, Sylar hoped that he wouldn't die. He didn't want to leave Bryanna, he had fallen for her fast and hard. Then a thought came to his mind, what would have happened if Bryanna and him had met when he was Gabriel and not the person that he was now. Would he still fall in love with her? Would she like him?

Then it hit him, does she even like him now?

* * *

They had been asleep for several hours, when Bryanna woke up having to go to the bathroom. Siding out of Sylar's arms, she waited to see if she had awaken him but when he didn't move, she walked softly into the bathroom. However, Sylar was awake. He had been awake since she started to move, he didn't want to open his eyes so he just pretended to be asleep as she slide out off his reach. He listened to her as she walked into the bathroom and he heard her put the cover of the toilet up. Then something else caught his attention. A heartbeat. It wasn't Bryanna or his, there was another person in the room. The heartbeat was familiar and it was close but he didn't know where. Sitting up he listened even more. The bathroom door opened and Bryanna walked out to see Sylar looking closely around the room. She was about to say something, when Sylar stood up and grabbed Bryanna by the hand and started to pull her towards the front door.

However, before they could make it, Bryanna was pulled back away from him and Sylar was thrown against the wall. Getting to her feet as quickly as possible, Bryanna looked around to see the room empty. Then she heard it to, a heartbeat, and it wasn't Sylar's. Looking at where Sylar was on the floor, she hurried over. Kneeling down beside him, she turned him over and saw that his eyes were open. "Sylar." Sylar's eyes were on her but Bryanna noticed that his eyes soon darted behind her. Turning around she found herself being pulled away from Sylar, by a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Bryanna punched him in the jaw and he flew over the couch, turning around she found Sylar standing up.

"Hello Peter!" Sylar said to the man as he placed himself in front of Bryanna. "Come for another rematch, besides I thought I killed you." A smirk played on Sylar's face, but inside he wanted to hurt Peter more then he had before, Peter had tried to take Bryanna away.

"Stay away from her, Sylar!" The man names Peter told Sylar. The two of them seemed to know each other and Bryanna was trying to place where she had seen him. Then it popped in her head, it was that Peter. The one that Sylar had killed by shooting a piece of glass into the back of his head. How could he be alive? The question was never answered because Bryanna went flying onto the couch again. Bryanna was getting really mad at being flown into this couch, she tried to stand back up but it wasn't Peter that stopped her, instead it was Sylar. Bryanna looked at him in disbelief, why would he not let her get up?

"Sylar?!"

"Stay there Bryanna," Sylar told her but he never took his eyes off Peter. "Your safer there."

"Safer there on the couch? She's in danger because of you. Or are you going to use her before you kill her?" The words flown out of Peter's mouth, but then he couldn't talk anymore.

Sylar looked over at Bryanna and saw tears falling down her face as she used her powers on Peter. Sylar took a step towards her but was pushed against the wall by Peter. Bryanna was able to move when Sylar lost his concentration on her. Bryanna fell to the ground as she started to shake. Looking up at Peter who had caused her to use her powers in the first place, she saw him walking towards her with worry. Not wanting to be near him, Bryanna did the only thing that she could do. Peter stopped as flames surrounded him and disappeared, and he found himself on the opposite side of the city in a dark alley.

Bryanna put her head in her hands as the pain went through her. Arms we around her and she looked up to find Sylar by her side. She was going to ask the one question that was on her mind when he answered it, "I didn't want you to get hurt so I did the only thing that I could think of. I'm sorry!" Bryanna nodded and Sylar helped her to her feet. "We need to go, but we are gonna have to change first."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but the clothes that you have won't fit me." Bryanna told him as she walked slowly into the bedroom, and into the walkin closet where Sylar was now searching for some clothes.

"That's what you think. My clothes may be bigger then what you would wear but it is better then nothing. Here try this on," Sylar tossed Bryanna a black shirt.

Looking at Sylar who was watching her, she told him in return, "Fine," she turned around so her back was to Sylar and pulled off the white shirt that she had been dressed in since the kidnapping. Sylar looked Bryanna up and down. She still had her bra on but just the sight of her back and lower back still made his heart jump. That is when he noticed a tattoo on her lower back. The black shirt fell over it, and Sylar walked forward. Bryanna didn't turn around because she was pulling her hair out. SLAP!!! Bryanna jumped as Sylar slapped her on her butt. Turning around, he saw him trying to hold back a smile. "What the hell Sylar?"

A laugh escaped in lips and a smile showed his white teeth. His excuse was, "You told me to?"

"What I didn't tell you to slap my ass!"

"Actually you did with that tat on your lower back." Sylar told her and Bryanna's face went blank. She walked into the bathroom with Sylar following her to the door.

Bryanna pulled up the shirt and her mouth hit the ground. She saw a heart that had devil horns and the tail of the heart was a pitchfork. However, what made Bryanna go into total shock was what the tattoo said, "SPANK ME," Bryanna yelled out. "They didn't, those bastards!" Sylar knew that she could swear but he had never seen her looked so shocked. It was quite funny to him. In a good way. "This is worse then the time I tries to impress a guy in my car but got pulled over instead!"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. Please review, I want to know what you think. Thanks**


	5. Oh Mother!

Bryanna still couldn't believe that they would put a tattoo on her lower back that read 'SPANK ME'. Sylar still had a smile on his face as he watched Bryanna get pinker. "It's not funny, Sylar!" Bryanna told him as he leaned against the doorframe. "It's sluttish!"

"Well at least the shirt covers it," Sylar told her as he tossed her a pair of dark jeans. "We need to hurry before more people come!"

Bryanna looked down at the jeans and then back at Sylar who was just watching her. Sylar thought that she would have just changed in front of him as she had done with the shirt but she wasn't doing anything. "Sylar could you leave the room."

"You had no problem with me being there when you took your shirt off." Sylar stated to Bryanna whose cheeks went red again. Bryanna didn't know why he was making her blush now, was it because they had slept together holding each other in the same bed or was it because he had slapped her on the butt.

"Well things change since I was slapped on the ASS!" Sylar smiled and did what Bryanna asked him to and walked into the living room. A few minutes later Bryanna came waling out of the bathroom and found Sylar looking out the back window. "So where are we going?"

"My mother's," Sylar stated again.

"What?!" Bryanna asked in disbelief. She couldn't have heard him correctly; at least that is what she wanted to believe.

"My mother's place."

"Why? Isn't there another place we can go, that's not your," Bryanna asked, "Mother's." Bryanna squeaked out the word mother and watched as Sylar turned to face her.

"Why don't you like my mother?" Sylar asked because he was truly curious.

"Because I do," Bryanna told him not really wanting to get into the truth as to why.

"That's not an answer!" Sylar's voice was firmer then it has ever been since Bryanna was actually able to talk to him. Bryanna didn't know if she really wanted to get into this conversation, but she knew that if Sylar wanted an answer, he would get it.

Therefore, she told him, "I don't like your mother because of what she did!"

"What did she do to get you to hate her?" Bryanna didn't answer; she just kept her mouth shut, being stubborn like she is every once in awhile. "Tell me!" Sylar yelled at her, which in turn made Bryanna start to yell as well.

"I hate her because of what she did to you!"

"She didn't do anything to me," Sylar told her as he stepped towards her in a threatening way.

"Yes she did! I've been watching it for the past seven years of my life! She told you that you weren't special!"

"SHUT UP!"

Bryanna, however, continued, "She never saw that you were special from the beginning. She told you that you weren't special that you were nothing. Even when you were—" Bryanna couldn't finish her yelling because she was sent flying back into the living room wall. With a loud thump, Bryanna was against the wall about six inches off the ground. Bryanna struggled to get out of Sylar's grip but he was too strong. So she just watched him, he was looking at the floor instead of looking at her. She wanted to finish what she was saying but she didn't know what he would do, but she had to take the risk. "I hate your mother because of that!" Sylar looked up and then a second later he was an inch away from her. Bryanna could feel his chest against hers as he breathed in and out. She looked into his eyes, but she didn't have to look up at him because he held her at eye level with his telekinesis. Slowly Bryanna slide down the wall but Sylar never moved away. She looked up at him and found that he was even closer then before and the only though that passed through her mind was, _'Kiss me!'_ As if Sylar had the power to read minds, he kissed her. He didn't know why but he wanted to know how her lips felt against his, and he did. They were soft and warm; to Sylar they seemed to fit perfectly with his. However, what made him want Bryanna even more was when she started kissing him back. He wanted to kiss her forever, and the same thought was going through her mind at the same time. Sylar felt Bryanna's hands slide up his chest and in response, he deepen the kiss. Only having to pull away from lack of oxygen.

Sylar opened his eyes a few seconds later and found Bryanna's were still closed. Running his thumb over her lips, Bryanna slowly opened her eyes. Emerald eyes showed themselves instead of her hazel eyes. "Just for a little while, and then I'll go see an artist's loft that we could stay at." Sylar rested his forehead against hers. Bryanna still could feel his lips on her skin but she didn't care.

"Okay," Bryanna whispered as she put her head on his chest. Sylar held her and then they were surrounded by fire. When the fire disappeared, Sylar found himself and Bryanna in the lobby of his mother's apartment building.

The pain hit Bryanna harder then it has before. It caused her legs to give out and on the way down; she was grabbed by Sylar who pulled her to his chest. After a few moments of just holding her and feeling her shake, Sylar asked with concern in his voice, "Can you walk?" It was too much for Bryanna to talk so she shook her head. She clutched onto Sylar's black peacoat as tears ran down her cheeks. Sylar bent down, picked her up bridal style, and headed up the stairs to the third floor. He took the steps two by two, knowing that Bryanna needed to get warmed up quickly. He could feel her shake in his arms and knew what the only thing that could help was for her to do one thing. "Bryanna, you need to sing. It'll help." Bryanna nodded and thought of a song, and then it came to her. Her voice crack but it changed into her usual angelic voice.

"Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting

I'm through with doubt  
There's nothing left for me to figure out  
I've paid a price  
And I'll keep paying

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should

I know you said  
Can't you just get over it  
It turned my whole world around  
And I kind of like it

I made my bed and I sleep like a baby  
With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'  
It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her  
Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger  
And how in the world can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd write me a letter  
Sayin' that I better shut up and sing  
Or my life will be over

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should

What it is you think I should

Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting."

By the time, that Bryanna finished singing Sylar was walking down the hallway to the one door that he didn't want to see. Coming to the door, he looked down at Bryanna and saw that she had gone unconscious. Kicking the door with his foot, he waited. The door open, "Gabriel!"

Sylar didn't know what to say when his mother opened the door. She looked at him in shock, her son wasn't clean-shaven, and his hair was a mess. However, what shocked her, the most was that he held a girl in his arms. "Gabriel, what are you doing here? What's going on?" Sylar didn't respond to her, he just pushed his way in and walked into his mother's room and sitting Bryanna on the bed. Taking off his coat, he put it over Bryanna as he also covered her with the blankets that were on his mother's clean bed. Sylar turned towards the door and saw his mother looking at him with rage in her eyes, but he didn't care. "What in the hell are you doing, Gabriel!"

"I'm doing what I had to. Mother, she's sick, if she doesn't get warmed up fast enough then she could never wake up." Sylar told his mother a lie and to his surprise, it was easier then what he expected it to be.

"That doesn't mean you can come barging in like that, if you had called earlier then I wouldn't have minded."

"I'm sorry but it was the only safe place that I know of for her." Sylar let it slip out and know he would have to answer the question that would come out of his mother's mouth.

"What do you mean safe? What is going on Gabriel?"

Sylar walked his mother out of the room so Bryanna could sleep in peace, "I can't tell you." Sylar walked over to the window and looked outside.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"If I tell you I could put Bryanna in more danger."

"BRYANNA! So that her name. The bitch that has gotten you in trouble." Sylar turned and faced his mother in shock. "How could you do this to yourself? You could be president but instead you get all caught up in that whore in my bedroom, on my bed." Sylar looked away from his mother and at the door to the room that they had just left. He heard Bryanna start to move around and knew that if he wasn't there then she might panic and that would make it worse. Walking away from his mother who was raging with angry against Bryanna.

Opening the door that led to the bedroom, Sylar saw Bryanna looking around not knowing where see was. Hearing the door open Bryanna looked over and found Sylar watching at her. A smile came to her face as she said his name, "Sylar." Sylar walked over to her, kneeled on the ground and wrapped his arms around her. Bryanna had her eyes closed but when she opened them, she screamed, "No!" Sylar turned around and grabbed his mother's hands right before they made contact with Bryanna. Put her hands above her head, Sylar struggled against his mother to stop her from killing Bryanna. He had no idea that she could be so strong. They had wrestled with the knife that was in her hands and it was now in between them. Sylar had been watching the knife but then he looked up at his mother and pushed the knife towards her slowly. Bryanna couldn't see what Sylar was doing, all that she knew was that his mother was trying to kill her and Sylar was wrestling the knife out of her hands. Then it happened his mother let out a gasp and then fell to the ground. Bryanna watched as his mother bleed to death after stabbing herself in her stomach at least that is what Bryanna thought happened. She didn't know that Sylar actually pushed the knife into his mother for trying to kill her. Sylar turned around and just sat on the bed, Bryanna was by his side in a second. He didn't look at her he just starred at the wall. "Sylar," Bryanna whispered in his ear hoping that he would answer her. He didn't say anything he just looked at her. Bryanna wrapped her arms around his shoulders and put her head against his. "I'm sorry."

Sylar didn't say anything like 'it's okay' or 'I'll be fine.' Instead he asked the one question that surprised Bryanna, "Can you sing me a song?" Bryanna searched his eyes, "Please." With a smile she started to sing.

"Is this a dream?

If it is

Please don't wake me from this high

I've become comfortably numb

Until you opened up my eyes

To what it's like

When everything's right

I can't believe

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me

So, here we are

That's pretty far

When you think of where we've been

No going back

I'm fading out

All that has faded me within

You're by my side

Now everything's fine

I can't believe

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me

And I was hiding

'Til you came along

And showed me where I belong

You found me

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know?

How did you know?

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

(You found me)

(When no one else was lookin')

You found me

(How did you know just where I would be?)

You broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

The good and the bad

And the things in between

You found me

You found me."

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks 


	6. If You're Not the One

**Okay so this chapter is Rated M because of the very end. But it's not bad.**

* * *

Sylar carried Bryanna down the deserted streets of New York. It was one in the morning and there weren't even stray animals out. He was cautious about what was around him when Bryanna wasn't able to protect herself. He remembered asking Bryanna to sing him a song and then the song that she song cut right into his heart, a place where know one had ever been able to reach and he didn't even know it existed. Her smile, however, had healed the wound that the song opened, he had felt her love.

_Bryanna had finished singing the song when Sylar stood up. Bryanna looked up at him with confused eyes that hadn't changed back to their original color of brown, instead they had stayed green. Sylar put out his hand and whispered soft and gentle, "Come with me." Bryanna took his hand, he pulled her to her feet and led her out of the room. Bryanna felt like she was the luckiest woman on the planet. The way he had said those three words struck a chord that melted her heart away. Sylar led her into the living room and went to the bar that separated the kitchen and the living room, and pulled the hose and sprayed water into the air. The water jetted out above Bryanna. However, water didn't fall on Bryanna, instead soft flakes of pearly white snow fell, it stuck to her hair, and eyelashes. A smile covered Bryanna face as she looked up and a laugh escaped her lips. Closing her eyes, she dropped her head, and then looked at Sylar. Sylar had been watching Bryanna's every movement. He watched every detail; he memorized her laugh, her smile. The way her eyes shine with pure joy that he had created. She mesmerized him, and he had never seen it coming. Nevertheless, he didn't care—he loved her. He loved her more then anything in the world, even more then getting powers. After a few moments, he put the hose away, walked into the snowfall, and just gazed into her eyes. A smile came across his face and he leaned in and kissed her. It was a sweet and soft kiss, not like the one that they had back at his apartment. This kiss, however, was even better then their first kiss. This kiss was full of passion and love, even more love then the last. Pulling away, Sylar ran his hand up the crease of her neck and to her cheek. He played softly with Bryanna's hair that felt like silky water between his fingertips. He felt Bryanna run her hands up his chest and behind his neck where she too played with his hair. A moan escaped his lips causing Bryanna to open her eyes and smile. She leaned in and kissed him again. _

_After a few minutes of kissing and holding each other, they left and headed out into the city of New York. They had walked about half way to the artist's loft when Bryanna grabbed on to Sylar when her legs gave out from under her for no reason. However, Sylar knew why—the virus. The virus was sapping all of Bryanna's energy out making her weak and vulnerable. Bending down to pick her up he saw the realization in her eyes this virus was going to take all of her energy so she couldn't even more or it's going to kill her before that first even happens. He could only hope that it was the latter of the two. 'The only good thing was that she was in pain.' Sylar thought to himself. He didn't want this to happen, he wanted her to be safe and healthy, but then that meant that he was gonna have to leave her, and he really didn't want that to happen._

They were finally at the address that the artist lives at and Sylar could see the light still on at the very top. Not wanting to go up stairs, Sylar used his telekinesis to make them float up to the very top and gently lower them onto the doormat. The door opened silently as Sylar took a step towards the stairs that led down into the loft. Seeing a couch facing some of the paints Sylar set Bryanna down and covered her with his jacket. Sylar looks toward Isaac who had just finished a painting. Sylar walks towards him not even making a sound, as Isaac puts the paintbrush down.

"So you really can paint the future." Sylar stated as he looked at the picture. It was of him kissing a girl with long brown hair, which Sylar figured was Bryanna, about in front of them on the floor was a body. It was Isaac's body. Isaac looks at Sylar and doesn't say anything just looks at him. "Just like the professor said. Fantastic!"

"Your late," He tells Sylar who cocks his head to the side confused that Isaac wasn't running or screaming for help like the others that he has killed has.

"I guess you know why I'm here then." He says as he walks towards Sylar.

"You're the one who's gonna kill me. And I saw that you are not alone." Isaac stated, as he looked at the couch as saw Bryanna's hair hanging over the cushiony arm. "Is she going to be watching me die like all the others that show watched?"

Sylar didn't know what he meant but he wanted to get this finished. "This is usually the part when people start screaming and running."

"I tried fighting the future. It's too big for me, maybe you can do better."

"Why me? Do you see some special future for me?

Isaac looked back at Bryanna who he saw move a tad but tells Sylar anyway. "Her." Sylar glances at Bryanna and then back at Isaac. "She is what is special about your future. But it doesn't matter you are going to die and then you'll break that promise that you made, and because of that she'll die as well."

Sylar chuckled in response. He was never going to break the promise that he made her. He wasn't going to die because Bryanna would be there to save him as she had done before just in his dreams. Ignoring what he says about him dieing, "You painted all that too? Show me." Isaac didn't move she just watched Sylar. In a deeper then normal voice, Sylar told him, "SHOW ME!" Isaac didn't move again so Sylar decided just to end it. With a flick of his finger, Sylar threw Isaac onto the ground and had stuck painting brushes in his wrist and feet. Bending over him Sylar cuts open his head and takes his power.

Standing up after finishing the job, he turns around to find Bryanna standing up from the couch. With a wave of his hand, he sent Isaac's body behind the pictures, only leaving a smear of blood. Turning back to Bryanna who was walking towards him, yawning. "How did you sleep?" Sylar asked and she came up to him.

"Okay but it wasn't the best, that couch was kind of uncomfortable." She looked at the floor and saw the blood trail. "I see you gained another power." Sylar looked at her surprised that she wasn't scream or run. Looking at him concerned she asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's just something he said." He walked to one of the pictures; it was a close up of him and Bryanna in the white room with the glass wall separating them, while Bryanna had tears rolling down her cheeks. "He said that you were there every time I killed someone, but I have never had someone with me until we met." He turned to face her again as she walked forward and placing her hand on his cheek.

"He was right. I saw everyone you went after." Sylar ran his thumb over her lips, which parted some only to get more attention from Sylar's lips as he kissed her. Just as the picture showed, Sylar and Bryanna were kissing with Isaac's body in the background behind them. Pulling away, Sylar looked at the rest of the pictures, a picture of a flaming man caught his eye and he tried to recognize who the person was but he couldn't. "I'm goin' to go se what's in the fringe. Do you want anything?" Bryanna asked even though it was random to begin with. Sylar shook his head and walked over to the painting to look at it more closely as Bryanna walked into the kitchen. Opening the fringe, she found that there was nothing to eat. "How can a person not eat…I'm hungry." She whined she looked around and found Sylar painting. Her shoulders drop and she whispers, "Now who am I suppose to talk to." She starts to pout but then she sees a radio and walks over to it. Turning it on she listened to the song that was finishing and then started to sing the next song.

"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?

If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?

If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call

If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all

I'll never know what the future brings

But I know you're here with me now

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"

Sylar came out of his trance with the paintbrush still in his hand. He hadn't done it on purpose but it seemed that something else brought him out. Then he knew what it was, Bryanna was singing. It was beautiful. She made the song even more prefect with her angelic voice. He just couldn't get enough of it.

"If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?

If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?

If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?

If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I don't know why you're so far away

But I know that this much is true

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with

And I wish that you could be the one I die with

And I pray in you're the one I build my home with

I hope I love you all my life

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"

Sylar walked toward Bryanna as she sang. He wanted to be with her and hold her in his arms. He didn't know why this feeling came over him but he felt like he only had so much time left to be with her, and he wanted to spend it with her.

"'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away

And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today

'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right

And though I can't be with you tonight

You know my heart is by your side

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am

Is there any way that I could stay in your arms."

The song ended and so did Bryanna. The music played on as Bryanna reached to change the channel but when she felt someone behind her. She turned around and jumped when she sees Sylar standing inches away from her. "Sylar, don't do th—" Sylar lips found her in the middle of her sentence. He felt her tense up but only seconds later she rested and started kissing him back. As the seconds wore on, the kiss became even more passion and breath taking. It wasn't long before Sylar had his hands running up her shirt and hers through his hair and down caressing his neck. Slowly the clothes found themselves on the floor leaving a trail to the double size bed.

In the background, the radio played on:

Come a little closer, baby

I feel like layin' you down

On a bed sweet surrender

Where we can work it all out

There ain't nothin' that love can't fix

Girl, it's right here at our fingertips

So come a little closer baby,

I feel like layin' you down

Come a little closer, baby

I feel like lettin' go

Of everything that stands between us

And the love we used to know

I wanna touch you like a cleansing rain

Let it wash all the hurt away

So come a little closer baby

I feel like lettin' go

If there's still a chance

Then take my hand

And we'll steal away

Off into the night

'till we make things right

The suns gonna rise on a better day

Come a little closer baby

I feel like strippin' it down

Back to the basics of you and me

What makes the world go round

Every inch of you against my skin

I wanna be stronger than we've ever been

So come a little closer baby

I feel like strippin' it down

Just a little bit closer baby

Just a little bit closer baby

Come a little bit closer baby

I feel like layin' you down

* * *

**I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks**


	7. Surprise

Bryanna had her head on Sylar's chest when he opened his eyes. Looking down at her, he saw how beautiful her flawless creamy skin was on her lower back. He remembered how he had felt, when he had made love to her. If it had been anyone else he would have called it sex, but Bryanna was not anyone. He was the girl that had captured his heart; she is the girl that he loved. The radio was still on but slowly the volume died down until it was barely a whisper. Looking back down at Bryanna, who snuggled closer to him, he ran his fingers through her hair. That is when he knew that no matter how hard he tried he could not leave her. Then another thought popped up in her head, the conservation that he had with Isaac before he killed him. _"I tried fighting the future. It's too big for me, maybe you can do better." Isaac told Sylar as he looked at him._

"_Why me? Do you see some special future for me?_

_Isaac looked back at Bryanna who he saw move a tad but tells Sylar anyway. "Her." Sylar glances at Bryanna and then back at Isaac. "She is what is special about your future. But it doesn't matter you are going to die and then you'll break that promise that you made, and because of that she'll die as well."_ Sylar didn't want that to happen. He was going to try his hardest not to die but he had to finish what he started, and then he wanted to live his life with Bryanna. Seeing her eyes open and watching him, he smiled. "Hey beautiful!" Giving her a little sweet kiss he scooted down so they were eye level.

"Hey," Bryanna whispered to him as she kissed his jaw and then up towards his lips. A moan escaped his lips and then out of nowhere the volume on the radio turned up and a song starts to play.

good morning beautiful  
how was your night?  
mine was wonderful  
with you by my side, and when i  
open my eyes  
to see your sweet face, it's a  
good morning, beautiful day

i couldn't see the light  
i didn't know day from night  
i had no reason to care  
well since you've came along  
i can face the dawn  
cuz i know you'll be there

A laugh sounded as Sylar tickled Bryanna on her side, yet he didn't stop. Pushing him back on to his back, Bryanna slide on him and covered them with the sheet.

good morning beautiful  
how was your night?  
mine was wonderful  
with you by my side, and when i  
open my eyes  
to see your sweet face, it's a  
good morning, beautiful day

i never worry  
if it's raining outside  
cuz in here with you girl  
the sun always shines

Sylar ran his thumb down her cheek then her neck and came to her collarbone. He felt Bryanna shiver from his touch and without her expecting it he flipped them over. Bryanna wasn't the only one that started to laugh, Sylar joined in when they fell off the bed because of him.

good morning beautiful  
how was your night  
mine was wonderful  
with you by my side, and when  
i open my eyes  
and see your sweet face, it's a  
good morning, beautiful day  
hmm, good morning...beautiful day

hmmm, (good morning beautiful)  
it's a beautiful day (good morning beautiful)  
good morning (good morning beautiful)  
what a beautiful day (good morning beautiful)

Lying on top of Bryanna, Sylar smiled and started kissing her neck. He traveled up to her earlobe where he nipped at her skin. He could hear her heart start to beat faster as he teased her with his little kisses. However, Sylar suddenly pulled away and looked into the studio area. Standing up his grabbed his pants and shirt. Bryanna stood up and sensing that she should remain quiet she did. Putting on her pants and shirt Bryanna started to follow Sylar out only to have him stop. He looked at her and shook his head. Sylar didn't want Bryanna in the crossfire if he had to use his powers. He didn't want to risk her getting hurt. Bryanna stood there and then walked back to the bed and sat there with her arms crossed and a glare in her eyes that Sylar didn't like at all. Walking out he saw a Japanese man with a sword coming through the door. Sylar watched him move cautiously down the stairs and towards a painting. Sylar made his move and was standing right behind him when the man turned around. Bryanna watched as the man's eyes grew wide with fear. The sword flow out of his hands with a flick of Sylar's wrist. "Oh!" Bryanna watches as the sword lands pointing out of the floor. Sylar grabs the man by the neck and pushes him to the wall but stops half way there because of a magazine that fell out of the man's coat pocket.

"Hmm, looks like you dropped something" Sylar bent down and picked up the paper and looks at the picture. There was a picture of a him and another man with a sword stabbing him through the stomach. "A comic book that predicts the future." He chuckled and continued, "What will they think of next." Showing a picture to the man. "You're kidding. This is how Isaac thought I'd die? Stabbed by a silly little man!"

Sylar threw the comic book at the man, who said, "Hiro is not silly. You cannot take my brain."

A smirk forms on his face and he tells the man, "Please. What would I want with your brain?" Pointing his finger at the man who starts to scream. Bryanna watched all of this happened and didn't try to stop Sylar, she was used to him killing in front of her, she saw it all the time in her dreams and she didn't really care about this one man. "Where is Peter Petrelli?" Bryanna looked up at the sound of that name. The name of a man who thought that he could just take her away from Sylar with no problem at all. The man screamed when he didn't tell Sylar where Peter was. She looked away and saw a man appear out of nowhere. He picked the sword out of the ground, and started to walk towards Sylar.

"Sylar behind you!" Bryanna came out of her hiding spot and with her Pryrokinesis she took the man's attention off Sylar. Sylar had turned at the sound of Bryanna's voice, it was full of fear. Seeing a man, Hiro, standing there with a sword in his hand looking at Bryanna who had come out of the bedroom with flaming hands. Hiro disappeared and when Sylar looked back at the man he was holding above the ground, only to find him gone. Sylar let out a sigh of frustration, when he turns around and walks toward Bryanna.

"What in the hell were you doing?" He yelled.

"What did it look like I was doing?" Bryanna yelled back at him.

"You disobeyed my orders. I told you to stay in that room where it was safe." Sylar in turn yelled back at Bryanna.

Bryanna walked up to him and slapped him as hard as she could on his face. "I am no slave. SYLAR! I am NO fragile crystal vase that would shatter at a mere touch. I don't always listen to what people tell me to do. If you didn't forget if I had listened to everyone who told me what to do, I wouldn't be who I am today."

Turning his back to her, "I was trying to keep you safe." Sylar told her in a disappointed and ashamed voice. He didn't want her to feel like she was a slave. He didn't want to make her angry. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

She walked in front of him and took his hands in hers. He looked at her, "I may have that stupid virus but there are still things that I can do to keep myself somewhat safe from harm." She put her hand on his cheek where he leaned into the touch. "I just need you to trust me."

"I do and I'm sorry," he whispered, as he put his forehead on hers. Wrapping her arms around him she pulled him into a hug.

* * *

Sylar was walking down the crowded sidewalk later on that day. Bryanna had stayed back at the loft so she could catch up on some much-needed rest because of the virus. He was almost to Kirby Plaza when he stopped in front of a store. Thinking about going in, he looked down at his watch and found that he had time before he had to be at the plaza. He was in the store for thirty minutes before coming out putting something in his pocket. Walking towards the plaza he spotted the people that he had been searching for, Peter, Claire, and the man who was to be the exploding man, Ted. Following them down the street, he went to a pay phone, called the police and told them about Ted being on this street heading west. Five minutes later, the police had Ted in custody, Peter and Clair were on the run, and Sylar was following Ted.

* * *

It was nine o'clock when Sylar made his move to get Ted's powers. Sylar watched as the FBI van turned the corner heading straight for him. Standing in the middle of the street he waited for the van to get closer to him, and then he flicked his finger and the van flips completely over on to it's hood. The van slows to a stop in front of Sylar who rips open the back doors to find, Ted hanging upside down with chains holding him to the roof. "I'm hurt! I think it's bad!

Kneeling in front of Ted, Sylar tells him, "Here, let me help." Pointing his finger at Ted's forehead he starts to slice it open. Screams filled the surrounding area until a few seconds later and all was quiet, too quiet.

From a mile away Sylar could hear her sing, and for the whole mile he was smiling. Going up the stairs two at a time, he listened as the singing got louder. Opening the door he saw her floating in the air a few feet above the ground in the studio.

"You only stay with me in the morning  
You only hold me when I sleep  
I was meant to tread the water  
But now I've gotten in too deep

For every piece of me that wants you  
Another piece backs away

You give me something  
That makes me scared alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
Please give me something  
Because someday I might know my heart

You only waited up for hours  
Just to spend a little time alone with me  
And I can say I've never bought you flowers  
I can't work out what they mean."

Sylar walked down the stairs and towards Bryanna who hadn't noticed him at all.

"I never thought that I'd love someone  
That was someone else's dream

You give me something  
That makes me scared alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
Please give me something  
Because someday I might call you from my heart

But it might be a second too late  
And the words that I could never say  
Are gonna come out anyway

You give me something  
That makes me scared alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
Please give me something

You give me something  
That makes me scared alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
Please give me something  
Because someday I might know my heart

Know my heart, know my heart, know my heart."

Standing there with a huge smile on his face, he started to clap when she had finished. Bryanna losing her concentration of floating in the air she fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Umph!" Looking back behind her a smile formed and she turned over. "Your back."

"Having fun?" He helped Bryanna get to her feet and watched her as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh yeah, lots of fun. Being alone for a few hours, sleeping about half of those hours, and then singing the rest. Tried to paint but it ended up being finger painting." Sylar laugh and she slapped him playfully on the arm. Coming up behind her, Sylar lifted her up on to his shoulder where he carried her out onto the balcony.

Setting her done, he looked down into her eyes, "Close your eyes." He told her and he watched. Pulling out a box, it was a simple black box with a gold trim. Putting th box into Bryanna's hand, "Now open them." Bryanna opened her eyes to see the box and a smile appeared on her face. With shaking hands she pulled the lid open to find the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a platinum band with a emerald cut Sapphire with two triangle cut diamonds. Bryanna was breathless, she wasn't expecting this. But she couldn't stop smiling. Sylar took the ring out of box and slide it down her ring finger, and said, "Bryanna I have known you for seven years, but only have met you about a week ago. But I feel like I have loved you forever. Your are my hero, my life, my love. I love you Bryanna."

Tears were falling down her cheeks faster then she could wipe them away. "I love you Sylar!" Wrapping her arms around his neck they hugged and then they kissed. Pulling away, Bryanna told him, "I have always loved you."


	8. Angel

_She saw Sylar standing in the middle of a plaza; she also saw Peter and Bennet there. Peter and Sylar were fighting, when Hiro shows up and stabs Sylar throw the stomach. "NO!" She yelled as she ran towards him. She had to help him, she couldn't let him die. She watched as he started to fall to the ground, but she made it there before he hit. She had Sylar's back against her chest and she sank down to the ground from Sylar's weight. "No, Sylar." Tears started to fall._

_He looked up at her and whispered with his last breath, "I love you…my angel."_

Bryanna's eyes shoot open. Sitting up she found Sylar lying next to her still asleep. She didn't want that to happen, she didn't want him to die. Not when they just found each other. She loved him for who he was, a murderer but also that humble sweet man that she fell in love with in the first place. Looking back down at Sylar, she saw how peaceful he looked. Not wanting to wake him up, she laid down next to him again, and she snuggled up to him, letting Sylar wrap his arms around her. With her head on his chest, she slowly closed her eyes hoping that she wouldn't have another dream like that.

Sylar woke up to find Bryanna snuggled even closer to him then when he had fallen asleep. Smiling he looked at the clock on the nightstand, it said, 9:45. He had never slept that much in his whole life, the longest that he had slept without being drugged was eight hours, but here he had slept eleven hours and forty-five minutes, what a record. Hear a growl come from Bryanna he thought how she had said that there wasn't any good food in the fringe, so he had gone out and bought a paper bag food yesterday before he left. Thinking of what he had bought and what Bryanna and he liked, he slipped out of Bryanna's arms, put on a pair of pants and went into the kitchen.

* * *

Bryanna woke up to find Sylar was nowhere to be seen, but then she smelt it. Bacon, hash browns, and eggs. Licking her lips, she pulled on Sylar's shirt that was laying on the floor. Walking into the kitchen, she found Sylar shirtless making breakfast. Walking up behind him, she snaked her arms around his waist, and took in the scent of breakfast but also the vanilla bean smell of Sylar. Sylar heard her coming but he didn't want the scrambled eggs to be over cooked so he didn't move. Then when she put her arms around him, he could tell that his heart had skipped a beat. Putting the cooked eggs off the burner, Sylar turned around and laid kisses on Bryanna cheeks, forehead, and lips. "Good morning angel."

"G'morning, love." Bryanna whispered as she looked at the food that Sylar had made me. "Looks good."

"Would you like some breakfast…brunch."

"Brunch?" Bryanna looked at him confused.

"Yeah it's a little after ten, so brunch. Not breakfast, not lunch…brunch."

Bryanna laughed and nodded her head. Sylar grabbed a plate and dished her up some hash browns, scrambled eggs with cheese on them, and some bacon. Handing the plate to her, Bryanna went over and sat at the table, as Sylar dished up his breakfast. Taking a bite, a moan came from her mouth. Sylar looked at her and Bryanna explained, "You going to fix breakfast every morning from now on."

"Is it that good?"

"No it's not good." Bryanna told him, when he cocked his head to the side she added, "It's great." Sylar smiled and continued to eat his breakfast along with Bryanna.

* * *

The whole day had passed, and it was now seven at night. Sylar and Bryanna were still at the loft. "I need you to get out of the city." Sylar told her as they stood on the balcony looking over the city.

"What? Why?" Bryanna looked at Sylar with shock that he would come out and say that.

"You just need to."

Bryanna looked at him, she could tell that he trying not to look at her, so she made him. Turning him, she stood in front of him. "What are you not telling me?"

He looked at her and sighed. "I'm suppose to kill millions of people tonight by exploding."

"Ted's power!"

He nodded and then continued, "I don't want you to one of those millions of people. I can't live with the thought that I killed you."

Bryanna didn't know what to do, she wanted to kiss him at that time to reassure him that he wasn't going to kill him, but then she thought of the dream that she had that morning. "You are not going to kill me!" With her hands on his collar, she pulled him down and kisses him. The kiss was passionate, and demanding. Sylar ran his hands down her back and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Carrying her to the bedroom, they dropped their clothes on the way.

* * *

Sylar laid awake as Bryanna slept after they had just made love. He looked at the clock and saw that he needed to leave so he slow slide out of bed, got dressed and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. After finishing with the paper and pen, he walked over to Bryanna and kissed her on the forehead, and then walked out of the room, out of the building and in to the city of New York.

* * *

Bryanna woke up to find Sylar gone, however, on his pillow there was a piece of paper. Taking it in her hand, she read it:

Bryanna-

You may think that I am breaking my promise by leaving you here, but trust me I could never leave you. I never told you this or anyone else, but after a week of seeing you in my dreams, you had my heart. I couldn't wait to see you every night. I fell in love with you without even knowing it. There's only one way that I could explain this easier is in a song that I had heard you sing before.

I can't believe this moment's come  
It's so incredible that we're alone  
There's so much to be said and done  
It's impossible not to be overcome  
Will you forgive me if I feel this way  
Cuz we've just met - tell me that's OK  
So take this feeling'n make it grow  
Never let it - never let it go

(Dont let go of the things you believe in)  
You give me something that I can believe in  
(Dont' let go of this moment in time)  
Go of this moment in time  
(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)  
I can't explain the things that I'm feeling  
(Dont' let go)  
No, I won't let go

Now would you mind if I bared my soul  
If I came right out and said your'e beautiful  
Cuz there's something here I can't explain  
I feel I'm diving into driving rain  
You get my senses running wild  
I can't resist your sweet, sweet smile  
So take this feeling'n make it grow  
Never let it - never let it go

(Dont let go of the things you believe in)  
You give me something that I can believe in  
(Dont' let go of this moment in time)  
Go of this moment in time  
(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)  
I can't explain the things that I'm feeling  
(Dont' let go)  
No, I won't let go

I've been waiting all my life  
To make this moment feel so right  
The feel of you just fills the night  
So c'mon - just hold on tight

I just want you to know that I will always love you Bryanna. You are my ANGEL.

Love you always,

Sylar


	9. A Broken Promise

Bryanna knew where he was going to be. Kirby Plaza, from the painting in the studio. Her dream was coming true and she had to stop it. Her legs were starting to burn from running so far, but she kept running and went even faster. To keep her going she played songs in her head.

You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right

Coming down the street that led to the plaza, she stopped. She heard people fighting. Was she too late? Was he already dead? Was he dieing right now? Alone? Going back into a run, she came to the edge and stopped. Looking around she saw Bennet and Peter walking around. Then she saw Sylar going up behind Bennet. Tapping on his shoulder, Bennet turns around and Sylar sends him flying into the wall. Peter turns and faces Sylar, who states, "What took you so long?" Peter looked shocked to see Sylar, even though he had been searching for him in the first place. "Haven't I killed you before? Twice?"

"Didn't take either time."

Sylar laughs and starts to choke Peter without even touching him. "You think I'm gonna let you ruin it all? You think you're gonna make me break my promise to Bryanna?" Bryanna watched as another man steps out and starts to walk toward Sylar with a gun. Running with all her strength Bryanna tackles the man before he could fire a shoot off. Sylar turns around and finds Bryanna lying on the ground not moving. Rage started to build in him, she saved him again, but if she didn't get out of the city, she would die and he didn't want that. With Bryanna lying on the ground, Sylar looked back at Peter who he was still choking. Reaching for a parking meter that flies into his outstretched hand, he hits Peter in the head. "Did you really think you could stop me?" Sylar goes to hit Peter again but the meter is pulled out of his hands by a blonde haired woman who hits him in the stomach. "Uhh!"

Bryanna starts to move around, coming back to senses, when she saw Peter punching Sylar several times when his hands start to glow. Bryanna knew it wasn't Sylar who was going to blow up the city, it was Peter. He couldn't control it, not like Sylar could. "Oh!" Peter starts to breathe hard, "Wait, no! NO!"

She watched as Sylar got to his feet with a smile on his face. Bryanna slowly gets to her knees as she hears Sylar tell Peter, "Turns out you're the villain, Peter. I'm the Hero."

Then it happened, Hiro appeared out of nowhere behind Sylar. Bryanna knew that it was getting closer to the time when Sylar was going to die. She had to stop it. "Sylar!" Hiro yells out to the two men.

Sylar turns around and sees Hiro standing there with a sword. He could see Bryanna getting to her feet trying not to fall, out of the corner of his eye. "You."

"Hyah!" He runs forward. In front of her eyes she watched it all happen; the sword went through Sylar's stomach.

"NO!" Bryanna screams as she runs towards Sylar. Everyone watched her as she came up to Sylar. She caught him before he hit the ground. She fall the rest of the way down with his back against her chest. "No, Sylar." Tears were falling down her face. It was happening the same way as it did in her dream. She couldn't save him. The man that she loves was going to die in her arms. She looked down at him and found his eyes were on her.

He whispered, "I love you…my angel." Bryanna had her hand on his wound, but she couldn't stop the bleeding. It was too much for her to take.

"Don't die on me, Sylar. Stay with me. I love you! Stay with me." The last part with a mere whisper but to Sylar, her voice echoed in his head. He had to fight. Then it hopped in his head, '_Her. She is what is special about your future. But it doesn't matter you are going to die and then you'll break that promise that you made, and because of that she'll die as well.' _He couldn't let her die. He couldn't let the woman that he love, die. Bryanna looked up from Sylar and found that Hiro was trying to help Peter. Angry filled Bryanna's body, it was because of Peter and Hiro that Sylar was dieing. She was going to stop them. With a wave her hand, she sent Hiro sky rocketing towards the nearest building only to have him disappear before he hit. Needing to get Sylar and herself out of the city before anyone else tries to separate them, they were surrounded by flames and disappeared from the eyes of the people at Kirby Plaza.

They reappeared in what seemed to be a forest. They were on a soft green patch of grass, and the trees sheltered them from the sky above. Looking down at Sylar, she found that he was still alive. "Sylar, I love you!"

Looking up at her, she noticed that his eyes were glazing over and that tears were falling down. Wiping away his tears, her tears fall. Kissing him one last time was the last thing that Bryanna thought of doing but she didn't want to loss him without feeling his lips against hers again. When she pulled away, Sylar looked at her. "Sing something," Sylar asked with his cracked voice. He didn't want this to happen. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. "Please." He watched Bryanna nod and then close her eyes, and then she started.

"You spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance,  
for a break that would make it okay.  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough and it's hard at the end of the day  
i need some distraction

oh beautiful release  
memories seep from my veins  
and maybe empty oh they're weightless and maybe ill find some peace tonight

in the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark, cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you were pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here

so tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn, there's vultures and thieves at your back  
the storm keeps on twisting, keep on buildin the lies that you make up for all that you lack  
it dont make no difference. escape me one last time.

its easier to believe. in this sweet madness, all this glory of sadness that brings me to my knees

in the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark, cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you were pulled from the wreckage

you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here."

Bryanna looked down at Sylar and saw that his eyes have closed, when she was singing. "Sylar!" There was no response. Crying even harder, she puts her head down in the crease of his neck. Then there was nothing, everything went black.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please review. Don't worry about what is going to happen.**


	10. Archangel Gabriel

Bryanna felt hands grab her arms and pull her off the ground. She didn't care; her life was over when Sylar died. Now all she wanted to do was died as well. She was set on something, and then she started to move. It felt like she was on a horse, by the way that it moved. She wondered why? Nevertheless, she never continued the thought. Time passed and Bryanna went back into a deeper unconscious.

* * *

Waking up she found herself sitting in a stone cage with an iron door. "Great another cage." She whispered to herself. Remembering something, she reaches and puts her hand in her back pocket and pulls out the letter. Looking over it with tearing eyes, she sniffs and rubs her fingers over the: 'I just want you to know that I will always love you Bryanna. You are my ANGEL. Love you always, Sylar'. Wiping the tears away, she looks around again and finds that she wasn't alone in this cage. There was a woman in here with her. She had long brown hair and her skin had a blue tint to it. As if it had been painted for along time. The woman stayed away from Bryanna for the rest of the day.

* * *

Waking up she found herself being pulled out of the cell, by two men. The men were dress weird. They wore metal, and skirts, and they had swords at their hips. This all made Bryanna very confusing. Were they pretending to be in the medieval times? She didn't think about that because the next thing that she saw, was a table with chains attached. The table had bloodstains all over it, looking around she saw people hanging from the wall, they had been tortured. She was in a torture dungeon. They threw her onto the table, but Bryanna started to fight. She didn't like the idea of what they might do to her. However, Bryanna was too weak from the virus that she still had that they were able to chain her down. They took hot steel poles, with which they pock and prodded Bryanna with. However, what shocked them was that her wounds would heal right up. This new fact, however, did not shock Bryanna. She knew that with Sylar killing both Isaac and Ted to get their powers then she would have two new powers as well. She just didn't know what they would be. Now she knew that one of them was to heal. The men call for someone, and a few minutes, later two monks and another man came in. They watched as they made a huge gash on her stomach, only to watch it heal up. The monks went wild and started to say that she was the devil and that she had to be killed on the cross. However, the other man stopped them and said, "No, we will see how much she can heal. And then if she can heal no matter what then we'll use her for our own good." The man walked out and monks started to torture her instead of the guards.

Bryanna had stopped herself from crying or screaming when they would hurt her but the last thing that they did, she could hold back the screams. They had stuck a two-inch steel rod through her thigh. The people outside could hear the scream, and if there were people in the woods they probably stopped what they were doing as they heard the scream. After they pulled the rod out, they threw her back into the cage, and left. Tears were coming down her face, not just from the torture but from the virus. She didn't want to use her power she didn't have a choice but to be healed, and that was putting her in much more pain.

* * *

Three days had passed, and Bryanna was still being tortured, and she was becoming weaker and weaker. They didn't give anyone in the dungeons food or water. They gave them nothing at all, just pain. That all changed on that day. Bryanna was leaning against the wall four feet away from the door. She hadn't talked in days. When she tried, all she would hear were rasps. However, the little voice in her head said, _'you should sing. It just might bring Sylar to you.' _Nevertheless, Sylar was dead, he had been dead for as long as she had been in here. The little voice, however, didn't give up so she gave into herself and tried to sing the only song that she could think of.

"I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here."

Bryanna remembered the last time that she had actually sung this song. She was so drugged up that she couldn't even sing over half of the song. But this time she wasn't drugged.

"Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads.

Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear."

Bryanna finished the song and opened her eyes to find, her cellmate starring at her. BANG!!! Bryanna and the woman both jumped. They had no idea what had happened but it sounded as if the door had been ripped off it's hinges by a huge giant. Not caring, Bryanna closed her eyes. She heard talking but just thought that it was the monks coming to start to torture on her. BANG! BANG! Those weren't from the monks. "Bryanna," It was a mere whisper but Bryanna could still hear it as if it was screamed. Slowly opening her eyes, she came face to face, with a dead man. Sylar was knelt down on the other side of the iron door. Bryanna didn't say anything because this had happened way to many times in her dreams, she didn't want this one to be a dream.

Sylar stood up, back away from the door and a flick of the finger the cage door went flying of, landing in the middle of the room. "Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple?" One of the monks yelled at Sylar. Who ignored him and walked toward the cell again. Bending over he went into the cell. Bryanna watched every movement he made.

"Out of the way!" Another man yelled to the monks. Sylar starred at Bryanna. He didn't know what they did to her but she wasn't herself. Reaching out he cupped her cheek. Once his fingertips touched her, she flung herself into his arms. Tears falling down her face again. 'He was alive.' Bryanna kept repeating in her head. His arms held her close, they made her feel safe for the first time since she had been here. She missed him so much. Pulling away from her, he wiped the tears off her face. Picking her up bridal style, he carried her out of the cell.

Standing up straight, Sylar came face to face with the last remaining monks. "How dare you touch the spawn of the devil!" Sylar passed the monk without even acknowledging him. The monk got even angrier with being ignored, "May the Archangel Gabriel come down and spit you to the depths of hell!"

At that, Sylar turned around. Looking at Bryanna, he set her on her feet next to Gawain. Walking over towards the monk he stopped five feet from him. "I am Gabriel!" With saying that, he threw up his hand and shoot flames at the monk. The monk screamed in pain, but no one did anything to help him. Walking towards Bryanna, he came up to her and without stopping, he picked her up and carried her outside.

A few minutes later, a man came over to him, "Sylar." Sylar looked at him, and the man continued, "You can put her in the wagon with Dagonet. You can stay with her." Sylar nodded and carried her off towards the wagon.


	11. Take Me Away From Here

Sylar held Bryanna in his arms as he rode in the wagon. It had been an hour or two since they started to move. He still couldn't believe that Bryanna had brought them back to this time and point. Come on, the time of King Arthur and his knights, well actually, Arthur wasn't a king yet, but at any time, he would be. Sylar's mind slowly drifted off to what happened only a few days ago.

_The last words that he heard before his eyes became too heavy and his hear went quiet was, "You're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort here…" He was surrounded by darkness, when he looked down he saw Bryanna holding him as she sang. He couldn't help but watch as his love's heart was breaking because of him. Because he was dieing. The song ended in front of his eyes and he watched as she cried even harder and tried harder to wake him up. He wanted to get back to her but it seemed as if he was frozen in place. Then he watched as Bryanna slowly lost conscious, her head dropped onto his shoulder and he knew she had passed out. That's when he saw it happen, her hand started to glow. It was a beautiful bright whitish light, the light went out and the wound that was under her hand was gone._

_Sylar didn't know what happened after that but he figured that he was back in his body and that was a good thing. However, when he woke up that good thing went away. Looking around he found himself covered with blankets beside a campfire. Looking around him, he found Bryanna was nowhere to be seen. Feeling that he was being watched, he turned around, and found six men looking at him. They were dressed in armor and they wore cloaks. "How do you feel?" A man in a red cloak asked him._

"_Where is she?" Sylar asked ignoring the man's question._

"_Bryanna?" Another man asked, Sylar nodded and the man continued, "There was no one else with you when we found you."_

"_Then how do you know about Bryanna?" Sylar asked raising an eyebrow at them._

"_You said her name a few times when you were asleep." The biggest of the men told Sylar._

_Sylar watched as the youngest stood up and walked over to him, "We found this a few feet away from you." Sylar looked at his hand and found the ring that he had given Bryanna. As he took the ring, as tear went down her face._

_That night he didn't get any sleep, in fact he didn't sleep for the next few days as he traveled with them. He didn't talk that much, even less then what their tracker talked. They didn't question him about who he was or who Bryanna was, which they thought dead. However, the tracker had told the others that he was a killer and they agreed with him without disagreement. Even though Sylar heard every word that they spook he still didn't talk to them. He didn't know what happened to Bryanna and that's what killed him. He had no idea how to find her in this time. That wasn't the problem though, the problem was that Sylar thought Bryanna was dead, and he couldn't…didn't want to live his life anymore. They had come up to a fiefdom that had people working outside in the terrible weather. He didn't care. When they came to a stop, he slide off the horse that he was on and just looked at the people and the scenery._

"_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear _

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do." 

_Sylar couldn't tell if it was his head playing a horrible trick on him or if it was actually her. However, he couldn't stand it anymore and he just covered his ears. The song was muffled enough that you could barely understand what the words were. Then a little voice in his head whispered, 'You need to follow the singing. It will show you to your heart.' Sylar didn't understand what the little voice meant but he took his hands off his ears and followed the singing. He passed the knights who were looking around trying to find out where it was coming from. Coming to a locked down, he backed up a few feet, with a wave of his hand the door bursted off the hinges. Everything went silent outside, but the sing got louder. Walking down the steps, an awful repulsive smell reached his nose, and then he knew that she was alive somewhere down here. The singing had stopped, but that didn't matter, because he could hear heartbeats, there were three left. One was two small, it was a kid, and the other two were in the same area. Walking over, disbelief came to his eyes. His Bryanna was stuck in this cage and she was so weak. Blood covered the clothes that she wore, along with grim and sweat. The people who did this was going to pay. Taking the cage door off, he went inside. He was a foot away from her and she didn't move. He looked into her eyes and saw hope. She was hoping that he was real and not just a dream. However, when his fingers touch her still soft and flawless skin, she collided into him. Almost pushing him over, but he didn't care.

* * *

_

Movement brought Sylar back to reality, looking down he saw that Bryanna was awake. Running his fingers through her hair, he watched her smile. She looked up and found that her eyes were full of happiness, yet they were full of confusing as well. "How did we get here?"

Her question ran through Sylar's mind, how was he going to answer it. Was he going to tell her the truth and have her think that all this was her fault. But then if he didn't tell her the truth that only left one thing else to do and he didn't even want to think about lying to Bryanna. He hasn't lied to her yet and he didn't want to start. "I think your teleportation ability has evolved into time teleportation as well."

"Oh!" Bryanna understood what Sylar was saying, and she didn't care as long as they were able to get back to their own time. "I thought you were dead."

It was just a whisper, but Sylar heard it loud and clear. He sighed, "You saved me." She looked up at him confused again, so he explained it to her. "You healed me after you finished the song." He looked at her, "You did it when you were unconscious." Taking his arm away from her, he put his hand in his pocket, pulled it out, and put it in front of her. Opening his hand slowly, Bryanna gasped as she saw the ring that she thought the guards had taken from her. A smile formed on her face as Sylar slide the ring down her finger and then kissed her hand. Bryanna went up and gave him a soft kiss, when she pulled away, Sylar held her until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Sylar and Bryanna woke up when the wagon stopped moving. Dagonet, who had been taking care of the kid that was in the dungeon, said to them, "We are stopping for the night, and you can get out and get ready for tonight." Sylar was the first to get out and then he helped Bryanna down only to have her taken away by a woman who said that she needed a bath and clean clothes. Sylar didn't do anything but smile at Bryanna who just looked at him, 'you won't like it if I have to wear a dress!' Bryanna went with the woman because of the bath part but if she was going to hand her a dress then she was going to run. Far and fast.

The bath was great, she even saw Sylar watching a bit of it, but he turned around and walked away. Getting out of the tub, she dressed herself back into her jeans, and shirt. "What do you think you are doing?"

Bryanna looked at her, "Getting dressed."

"Here take those clothes off and put on this dress." The woman put her hand out that held a dress.

Bryanna looked at it as if it was going to kill her at any second. "No I'm good with what I'm wearing."

"You think so, you are going to wear this dress. You are a lady. Ladies wear dresses NOT pants and tunics." Bryanna backed away from her towards the back of the wagon where the opening was. "Put the dress on!" Bryanna shock her head and when she was at the edgy she jumped out and ran for her life with the woman yelling, "You are going to wear this dress whether you like it or not. GET BACK HERE!"

Bryanna, however, kept running. She came to a small clearing and looked up at the moon. "You shouldn't be out here alone. Someone might take advantage of you."

"Like you!" Bryanna turned around and found Sylar standing there a few feet away with a smile on his face. She turned back around and sighed. She felt him as he came closer to her. She wanted so much to feel his passionate kisses, and his hands running up and down her body. Sylar stopped when he was less an inch away and just ran his fingers threw her hair. Even though it was wet it still beautiful.

Turning around, Bryanna put her head on her chest. Only to hear footsteps coming towards them, "Hide me!" She expected him to put her up in a tree that would hide her but she somewhat found that he had better ideas then that. Sylar wrapped his arms around her and pushed into a tree, where he assaulted her with a fierce kiss. Her arms were around his neck in seconds, deepening the kiss.

After a few seconds the people left, except for one who said to them, "You can stop now, there gone." Sylar was pulling away but Bryanna just pulled him back into another kiss. They heard laughing, and then his footsteps that led away from them.

They needed to breathe badly, so as they pulled away she put her forehead on his. Breathing heavily he took her back to where they were before they had to 'hide'. They held each other in silence, but as Bryanna looked around and up at the moon, she didn't feel as if she was home. Sure, her home was with Sylar, but they weren't meant to be in this time.

"My body burns  
Like there's a desert deep in me  
A thirsty soul so unsatisfied  
But there you are like a river to the sea  
The one chance I have to change my life

Darlin', take my away from here  
Make it seem like we're a million miles away  
Another time another place  
Make me a different man  
Move me farther than I've been before  
Show me that's there somethin' more."

Sylar listened to her as she sang and when she sang that last sentence, he went down and kissed her neck. He wanted to take her away from here, but he couldn't only she could and she hoped that she would.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm trapped inside myself  
Spinning wheels goin up and down, 'round and 'round  
Going nowere just like everybody else  
With no touch, no sight, no sound

But you could take me away from here  
Make it seem like we're a million miles away  
Another time another place  
Make me a different man  
Move me farther than I've been before  
Show me that's there somethin more  
Give me hopes and dreams to fill my head  
Push my heart so I can fly again

Take me away from here  
Make it seem like we're a million miles away  
Another time another place  
Make me a different man  
Move me farther than I've been before  
Show me that's there's something more

Take me away from here  
Take me away from here  
Take me away from here  
Take me away from here  
Take me away from here."

The song ended with a tear coming down her cheek. Sylar wiped it off and told her in a whisper, "We will go home soon. I promise." She turned around and smiled, they walked back to the camp, only to have Sylar tickle her on the way, so she ended up running away laughing. Sylar chased after her, through the camp, where he grabbed and swung her around in a circle before he set her on the ground.

That, however, changed when a guard came up to her. "Whore why don't you come with us and we can have some fun." Bryanna could feel Sylar angry rise in him. She glared at the men and pulled Sylar away before he would kill them. She took him away from the men, towards a fire who had the knights sitting around it. Sylar was the first to sit down and Bryanna sat beside him. She knew that if she hadn't taken him away there would be two less people to care about.

Bors, the big man, was surprised, when he saw that Bryanna could handle Sylar after he looked as if he was going to tear those men apart. Thinking that he should lighten up the mood he said, "Bryanna why don't you go put a clean dress on." Bryanna's glared was powerful that he scooted back a little.

However, Sylar seemed to think the same idea. "Why not? It probably more comfortable then the dirt clothes."

She looked at him, "Have you ever worn a dress before Sylar?"

"No."

"Then why don't you go put on a dress!" She told him with a firm threatening voice that told them not to go further on the subject, but Sylar seemed to have missed that.

"But you would look beautiful in a dress."

"Sylar! If you at any point in the past had played attention. You would know that I don't like to wear dresses." She yelled at him angry because she at least thought that he would understand because of their connection that they had before they met, which seemed to have disappeared. "But I guess you didn't…GABRIEL!" Standing up, she walked away back towards the clear where she had sung that song and where they had their kiss.

"What is your problem!?" Sylar yelled as he followed her about ten feet away.

"You are my problem!" Sylar came up to her, confused and shocked. 'YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!" She was yelling at this point again. "YOU BROKE THE PROMISE THAT YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER BREAK! YOU LEFT ME ALONE. YOU DEAD AND LEFT ME ALONE HERE! I HATE YOU BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID!" Sylar went fly back ten feet and landed on the ground. Sylar saw the knights watching out of the corner of his eye, but he was too concentrated on Bryanna. Sylar sent her back five feet with his telekinesis. He stood up and walked towards her only to be thrown back another ten feet into a tree, which he had hit so hard that it fell to the ground. Bryanna stood up slowly because she was getting weaker. Bryanna didn't even realize that Sylar had stood up and with just a flick of the finger sent her back against a tree. Bryanna moaned as pain went through her back. Opening her eyes, she found Sylar was less then an inch away. She looked into his eyes only to find herself surprising him with an intense kiss.

The knights watched as they fought and couldn't believe their eyes. She was just like him, she had power. They knew that she was powerful when she made Sylar hit a tree that then hit the ground. They then saw Sylar do the same to Bryanna. They were going to try to step in before she got hurt, but to there surprise they started kissing. However, the biggest surprise was when they disappeared and were nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! Please review!!!**


	12. Five Months Ago

_

* * *

_

Five Months Ago

* * *

The knights watched as Bryanna and Sylar disappeared while they were kissing after their fight that ended up with one very broken tree. They only appeared back in their time two days after what happened at Kirby plaza. However, they were separated from each other. Bryanna found herself in a hospital bed being told that she was found unconscious a day ago in an alley. As Sylar found himself in the possession of The Company, with the company of a annoy woman named Candice. All that they knew was that they had to find each other, and with Bryanna, being almost powerless because of the virus, they both knew that it was up to him to find her. However, that wasn't going to stop Bryanna from helping Sylar find her even faster.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP! A nurse came running into the room that held Bryanna for two days, only to find the bed empty. Hearing the hospital alarm go off, Bryanna who was running down the fire escape ran even faster. All that she knew was that she was still in New York City. She ran for hours, getting weaker and weaker, when she found a familiar building. Running up the stairs and opening the door to the top most room, she found a man that she wasn't expecting to be standing there, Mohinder. He turned around shocked only to look at her mesmerized. She didn't care as her legs gave out from under her. She hit the floor to find Mohinder there in seconds. "I'll call 911." He told her as he took out her phone.

Bryanna put out her hand to stop him only to have an bolt electricity shot out of her fingers killing the phone that flew out of his hands. "NO police, NO hospital." Then there was nothing. Everything went black as Bryanna sunk back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Bryanna woke up to find herself in bed. It was the bed that Sylar and her, had made love on. Sitting up she finds Mohinder walking towards her. "I'm glad that you are awake. Are you okay?" Bryanna wasn't paying attention to him she was just looking around the room only wishing that Sylar was here. "Miss? You're safe here."

"He wasn't safe her." She told him, he couldn't know who she was.

"Who wasn't safe here?"

"Isaac."

Mohinder looked at her in shock, she knew Isaac. She knew that he had been killed here in this loft. In his home. However, he didn't know was that Bryanna had wanted to call this place home because this was the place where she and Sylar had stayed the longest and plus they had liked it here. "Isaac was killed by Sylar. You knew that? How?" He was getting suspicious.

"I was here when he killed him. But I escaped." Bryanna lied to him. She knew that he would believe her after what happened between Sylar and him.

"You were lucky. He probably would have killed you too if you hadn't ran."

"It doesn't matter now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sick…with some sort of virus that makes me really weak when I use my power."


	13. Four Months Ago

_Four Months Ago

* * *

_

Bryanna had moved into Mohinder's and Molly's apartment, not because she wanted to but because she was getting worse and Mohinder wanted to be by her side at all times so he can help her. She had been lying to Mohinder for the past month, so he wouldn't find out who she really was. She could only use her one electrical power because if he found out about the others then he could think that she was like Sylar and killing people for their powers. However, things were changing and Bryanna could fell it. Something was coming. Something big.

* * *

Bryanna woke up from a nights worth of tossing and turning. She kept trying to find Sylar in her dreams, but it was as if the connection was cut, and she didn't like it at all. She didn't like not being able to see him. She would have liked to be with him in person, to feel his kisses and his arms around her, but even if she wasn't she should be able to see him in her dreams like she did before they met. 'Maybe this virus has something to do with it?' Bryanna asked herself, but the thought soon left her head when the smell of bacon, eggs, and hash browns met her nose. It smelt so good but then it didn't and she felt like she was going to poke. Running to the bathroom, she poked the contains of last nights dinner and dessert into the toilet. "Are you okay?" The sound of Mohinder's voice put Bryanna on guard. She turned her head just enough to see him out of the corner of her eye, when the feeling came again and she poked, again.

Coming out of the bathroom, Mohinder started to walk towards her, but Bryanna just shook her head and went back to bed, skipping breakfast.

* * *

Things were not going so well, Bryanna was poking every time that she smelt food. She still ate but she had to plug her nose when she took a bite of something. "Maybe I should call the company and ask them if I could bring you in?!" Mohinder said as Bryanna took a bite.

Choking on the food that she just put in her mouth, Mohinder came over and hit her on her back a few times, which helped. Being able to talk, "No you can't do that!"

"Why they will be able to help?" He sat in the chair next to her and put his hand on her leg. "I can help you there more then I can help you here."

"Then take me back to the loft where your lab is. But that is as close as I'm getting to The Company."

"What is your problem against the company?" Mohinder asked, not knowing that this time she was going to tell the truth.

"Last June I was in school, two weeks away from graduating. Then they came. I was at school when they came. They didn't care if I was with my friends, and they didn't care about the police that worked in the school. Instead they just shoot me with a taser gun a few times until I was knocked out and they put me into this room. They pumped me up with some many drugs that I didn't even know that they gave me this," Bryanna stood up and showed him the tattoo. Sitting back down, she continued, "They were the ones that gave me this virus. They wanted to make me normal against my will. So I escaped with my cell mate and I never want to see that place again." Okay so maybe it wasn't the whole truth, but it was the truth, she just didn't tell him about Sylar.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later

* * *

_

The poking still hasn't gone away so Mohinder with some help from Molly took Bryanna to the doctors. They took a blood sample, which Bryanna protested but Mohinder convinced her to let it be taken.

* * *

_Three Days Later

* * *

_

The phone rang, and Bryanna walked over and picked it up. "Hello!" Bryanna smiled, "Yes, I'm Bryanna." Her smile faded and then everything went black as she fell to the ground unconscious.

Mohinder ran over to her and found she had fainted. Picking up the phone, "Hello? Who am I speaking to?"

"This is the doctor's office. I just call to congratulate you. You are going to have a…baby."


	14. Three Months Ago

_Three Months ago

* * *

_

Bryanna didn't know what to do. She was too young to have a child. She wasn't ready. However, that wasn't the biggest problem. The biggest problem was that the virus could be going into the baby, and in the process making Bryanna weaker. "You have to go to the doctor again." Mohinder told Bryanna as she looked out the window. Bryanna didn't reply in fact she didn't even hear what Mohinder had said. She was watching the sunset hoping that Sylar would reach her soon. "What are you thinking about?" Looking at him, she shrugged. "You can tell me."

Bryanna took a breath, she had to play this card well or her cover could be blown. Looking back outside, "I was thinking of the baby's father."

"Who is he?" Being curious.

"He's…saved my life more then he could think." Looking out the window, where she started humming a song.

"He's your hero?" A sad look came on to his face. Not because Bryanna and her 'hero' being separated but because he wanted to be her hero. "Will I get to meet him soon?"

"I don't know. We got separated and I have no idea on how to find him." Mohinder walked away feeling as if his heart had been broken, but only coming to the conclusion that 'he' wasn't there and he, Mohinder, was. However, as he walked away he heard Bryanna start to sing for the first time.

"Looking at a picture of you in my hands  
Wondering if I'm ever gonna see you again

Without you I don't know how my life will be  
But I believe  
It's not goodbye  
Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity

So close yet so far  
But in my heart you're here with me  
You did not leave  
You just went to live in eternity

Without you I don't know how my life will be  
But I believe  
It's not goodbye  
Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity

We will live in the light of the sun again  
Dancing in the river of life and  
Knowing that'll never end  
Forever by your side  
We'll never have to say goodbye  
Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity

It's not goodbye  
Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity  
I will see you in eternity."

* * *

Sylar had wakened up to find himself in the hands of The Company. Just like Bryanna, he had been trying to see her through his dreams but something was blocking the connection, and just like Bryanna, he was thinking that it was the virus. Sylar was starring at a cup on the table trying to get it to move, only to have it stay in its place. "I made you some breakfast." Candice walks over and puts a plate in front of him. He looks down and sees plain eggs and that's it.

"That's it. What no cheese on them?" Remembering how Bryanna had gotten him hooked on eggs with cheese on them.

"I can do more things then that." Candice changed her appearance into Bryanna. "Sylar you have to hurry." Tears started to come down Candice face as she pretended to be Bryanna. Sylar lunged at her pinning her against the wall by her throat. "Don't you see? Candice can help you get to me faster. You are mean to work together."

Sylar slowly let go of her, "I underestimated you." He brushes her hair away and cups her cheek. Then he hits her in the head with the coffee cup that he was looking at earlier. Candice hit the floor and she turned back to what she looked like before. "You were right. I am gonna get my abilities back. Starting with yours."

"If you kill me she dies." Sylar stops and just stares at her. "Nevermind she should die, if anyone can love you they shouldn't be alive anyways." Sylar killed her in that very spot.


	15. Two Months Ago

_Two Months Ago

* * *

_

"Where's your stuff?" A man called Derek asked Sylar who was in the back seat. Another man was in the passenger seat and a woman was next to him, putting a damp cloth on some of the scratches that he had. "You're traveling pretty light."

"I got robbed. Been walking for three days. Thank God that you came along." Sylar told them, thinking that if he played his cards right then he could use them to get back into the Unites States and then maybe even back to Bryanna.

"Where are you going?" The woman asked him with a smile on her face. From the smile, you could tell that she liked him.

"New York. That's where my home is." He said with the same tone of voice as he thought of Bryanna and was thinking where she would have gone, without him there to help her especially with the virus. How was he going to protect her? She can't use her own powers to protect herself. The he remembers what their second fight was about.

* * *

"_What in the hell were you doing?" He yelled._

"_What did it look like I was doing?" Bryanna yelled back at him._

"_You disobeyed my orders. I told you to stay in that room where it was safe." Sylar in turn yelled back at Bryanna._

_Bryanna walked up to him and slapped him as hard as she could on his face. "I am no slave, SYLAR! I am NO fragile crystal vase that would shatter at a mere touch. I don't always listen to what people tell me to do. If you didn't forget if I had listened to everyone who told me what to do, I wouldn't be who I am today."_

_Turning his back to her, "I was trying to keep you safe." Sylar told her in a disappointed and ashamed voice. He didn't want her to feel like she was a slave. He didn't want to make her angry. "I didn't want you to get hurt."_

_She walked in front of him and took his hands in hers. He looked at her, "I may have that stupid virus but there are still things that I can do to keep myself somewhat safe from harm." She put her hand on his cheek where he leaned into the touch. "I just need you to trust me."_

"_I do and I'm sorry," he whispered, as he put his forehead on hers. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him into a hug.

* * *

_

"New York. This is where we're going." The woman told him getting excited, pulling him out of the memory. This was just the information that Sylar needed to hear. He could have them take him home and then he would find Bryanna, and then he could protect her. "Uh…we need to find this man." Holding a book out for him. Taking the book in his hands, he was surprised to find that it was the very same book that he had read almost a year ago. "Dr. Suresh."

"This is a coincidence. I know this book. I've read it."

"Really?"

"Why are you searching for Dr. Suresh?" Sylar was definitely not going to tell them that he, himself, had killed Suresh and that hi son had taken his place, and was even better then his father…That was it. That's where Bryanna would go. She would know about Suresh through the dreams that she had of him and would know that the best way to find him was through Suresh and that it was very possible that Suresh could cure the virus. This was great.

"For a…how you say this? Uh…answers"

"To what?" 'And it was getting better,' Sylar thought to himself. He could also gain powers to…well after he got his powers back. Seeing that the woman was hesitating, he tells her. "I know Dr. Suresh. We're 'old' friends."

"You and Suresh?" She was surprised by this information.

"You helped me. Now I can return the favor. I can…I can take you to him. I can help you find him."

A smile was beaming from her face as she looked back at Sylar. "Thank you. I don't know what to say. I don't even know your name."

"It's Gabriel." Sylar looks down at his broken watch and sees the word 'Sylar' printed in white. "Gabriel Gray."

"Gabriel. Oh! Like the angel."

"Yeah." He turns and looks out side and he says, "Just like the angel," and an evil smirk formed on his face. As he remembers how he had described Bryanna as being the angel not him.

* * *

For a month, Bryanna had been doing great with the baby. She wasn't over weight she was just right for being four and a half to five months pregnant. The virus was still giving her trouble. Some days she couldn't move, but others she felt as if she could go running for miles, but then that would be bad for the baby. Bryanna was sitting in a sofa chair that was placed by the window and she was singing softly.

"Hush-a-bye  
Don't you cry  
Go to sleep my little baby  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little ponies  
In your bed  
Mama said  
Baby's riding off to dreamland  
One by one  
They've begun  
Dance and prance for little baby  
Blacks and Bays  
Dapples and Grays,  
Running in the night."

"How do you feel?" Mohinder came into the room and went into the kitchen.

"Feel." She said glancing at him and then back out the window. She knew that he was becoming more protective. It wasn't going to last long. She had a feeling that Sylar would be here at any time, and she couldn't wait. She just hoped that he would be happy that he was going to be a father.

"Here you should eat something?" He said holding out a plate of food.

Looking at the food, she shook her head and told him. "Not hungry. When I am I'll eat."

"You should eat now."

"I said I was FINE! God! Can't you just take my word for that." Her temper was rising and she stood up. "I MAY BE HAVING A BABY, BUT I AM NO BABY!!!"

"I'm sorry. I just thought that you would be hungry." Mohinder apologizing as quickly as he could.


	16. Sorry

_One Month Ago

* * *

_

There was trouble with the virus. From what Mohinder could say, is that it was getting stronger and that he didn't know if he could find the cure. However, he didn't want to tell Bryanna that the virus could be entering the baby. He knew that her only hope was the baby was going to be all right. So he wasn't going to tell her, not unless he knew for sure.

* * *

_Three and a half weeks later

* * *

_

She was having fun with Molly they were playing a game of Candy Land. Which Mohinder had been against it from the beginning but Bryanna agreed to play. They were half way through the game when Bryanna got up to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. However, on the way back, Bryanna had to stop. Terrible pain went through her body. She didn't know what was happening but she knew that is was bad. The pain subsided and Bryanna started to walk back to Molly's room when it stuck again. The glass slipped out her hand and shattered as it hit the floor. Mohinder came out of the room to find Bryanna leaning up against the wall. There was blood on the floor. He definitely knew that that wasn't a good sign. "Molly call 911!" He came over to her and held her in his arms as another shot of pain went through her again. However, Bryanna didn't want to be his arms. She only wished that Sylar were there. Molly came running back with the phone and handed it to Mohinder.

Six hours after Bryanna had gotten to the hospital, she finally knew what had happened. She had felt it coming, and she did do anything. Mohinder had told her that it happened because of the virus, but Bryanna just couldn't believe that a simple virus could make that much damage.

* * *

_Now in the Present

* * *

_

Bryanna was asleep in her bed, covered with blankets. She hadn't eaten anything, or talked since it happened. In fact, she hadn't even gotten out of bed, which was depressing for Mohinder and Molly. However, Mohinder wasn't there and Molly and Bryanna was being watched over by a babysitter, well, not Bryanna she could take care of herself, but she just didn't have the strength to. Not anymore.

She heard movement in the room and opened her eyes just enough to see who it was, but not enough to show that she was awake. A figure starred down at her. He was tall, and seemed very familiar, but she couldn't see who it was. "Bryanna." The whisper came from the man; he approached her and knelled down beside the bed.

Her eyes adjusted to the light, "Sylar!" She said in disbelief. Mohinder wouldn't let him in, but then that stupid babysitter would, and then there was Molly. She didn't hear a scream and it was still nighttime so that would mean that she was still asleep.

He ran his hand over her cheek and then through her hair. He had longed to do that for so long that it felt even more soft then what he had remembered. Bending down to her level he softly kissed her. Pulling away, he saw tears fall down her face. "What's wrong, Bryanna?"

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed out and then hide her face from him. She couldn't look at him. Not now, and maybe not ever. But could she handle not seeing his face every single day, or hearing his voice, or feeling his touch.

Terrible thoughts went through his head. Had she cheated on him with Suresh? Does she love Suresh and not him? Had she left him? Was she abandoning him to the birds? "What is it?" He pulled the blankets off her face. "Tell me…I love you." She shook her head not wanting to tell him because of the way that he might react. He pulled her into the sitting position and looked her level in the eyes. He just starred at her. He could that there was pain and sorrow filled her, but why? "What is it? Please tell me."

Bryanna tried to bring the courage up to tell him and when it finally came, she tried her best. "We were…" Crying, "We were going to have a baby."

A look of shock came to his face. _'I'm a father. I'm a father! I'm going to be a dad!' _Those thoughts ran throw his head over and over again. But then they went abruptly to a stop. _'Why was she crying? She should be happy. They were going to be a family.' _But then it hit him, she had said 'were…we were going to have a baby.' "What doing you mean by 'were'?" He asked, and tears started to fall again.

"The virus." A sob escaped her mouth, but she continued even though it brought up painful memories. "I lost the baby because of the virus."


	17. Read this is IMPORTANT

Dear readers-

I am sorry to say that I have writers block on the last chapter. So I'm writing this to you so you can come up with ideas of what is going to happen in the last chapter. Please review me with what you think. So I can get some help, because I don't want to leave this story unfinished.

Thanks again


	18. Finally

**Sorry for the wait, but I didn't have time to keep writing and now means it's summer break I do so here's the last chapter of this book until the next season ever comes and hopefully its soon because I can't wait.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks!**Chapter 18:

* * *

Finally

* * *

He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He was finally a father and then it gets taken away by the virus. He was going to go after The Company, no matter what happens. The he noticed, Bryanna looked horrible when he finally got a good look at her. Her eyes had been hazel and then he slowly watched them turn back to the green that he loved. He had her back, but they also lost something as well. The loss of their child had taken more out of her then it did to him. And because of that, he was fight until he dies to get Bryanna the cure, even if that means he doesn't get his own cure. He would rather die then have the woman that he loves, die because of the virus that they both now have.

He had stayed with her, after she told him. He never left her side, even though Maya was in the other room. He held her until she stopped crying and then held her some more. He had missed the feeling of having her in his arms, but this wasn't the way that he wanted it to be. "It's going to be okay, Bryanna. It's going to be okay." A clatter came from the other side of the door, from the kitchen. "Bryanna there's something I need to tell you." She looked up at him, with pink puffy eyes. "The only way that I was able to get here the way that I did, was because I told the person that I was traveling with that I was Gabriel Grey again."

"Okay."

"And that I also have the virus." She looked horrified when he told her. "I'm okay for now but I'm here to get you and the cure."

"How did you know that I would be here?"

"Because I knew that the fastest way for you to look for me would be by being with Suresh." She smiled, "And look I was right."

"I had to tell Mohinder a few lies to get him to let me stay here."

"Just a few?" He raised an eyebrow at this, knowing that it was more then a few.

"Okay, more then a few." She confessed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What did you tell him?"

"That you were after me when you killed Isaac and that I had to virus."

"So you told him that I was out to kill you and you were on the run." He stated going over what she had just said. He knew that the only reason for her to say those things were to gain Suresh's trust and that he would do the same.

He looked at her and right in front of his eyes, he watched as she slowly turned back into the woman that he loved. She was gaining her strength back, not physically but emotionally and she's becoming just as stubborn too. "When I bring you out we have to stick to our stories okay." She nodded and he stood up. Taking her hand, he helped to her feet. "I love you Bryanna."

Looking up at him, she smiled. "I love you too Sylar…oh sorry Gabriel." H smiled and then led her to the door.

Maya had decided to cook breakfast, after Gabriel had gone to look through the rooms to see if anyone else was there. She had liked Gabriel since she first met him in the road, but she also knew that there was someone else that had his heart. Her thoughts were on who this mystery woman could be, when Gabriel came out of one of the rooms with a woman behind him. "Gabriel, it'll be ready in about ten minutes." Sylar nodded and went over to the computer that sat on a desk. Sitting in a chair, he glanced over at Maya and then at Bryanna, who had sat down in a chair by the window and was watching Maya. Focusing back on the computer, he started to go through Suresh's files. He found out the cure was this drug and if it was mixed with Claire's blood then it could cure any mutant of the virus, and that's just what Sylar needed. Then he found it, Bryanna's file. And as he read, his anger grew. Suresh had known that the virus was affecting the baby and he still didn't do anything with it. And then he read a side note, and murder shown through he's eyes.

Bryanna watched Sylar as he worked on Mohinder's computer. She watched as he smiled and knew that he found some information. She glanced over at Maya, who she found watching her. Looking back out the window, she saw Mohinder step out of taxi cab. Looking back at Sylar, she caught a glint of murder in his eyes.

The burst open and Mohinder walked in, with horror on his face, when he found Sylar there. Mohinder never expected to see Sylar again after the night at the Plaza. To him, Sylar looked a little more rugged then he did those five months ago. Then Mohinder's mind went to the one thing that he wanted the most, Bryanna. He found her sitting in the chair that she usually sits in, and her face looked even better then the last he saw her. And then he noticed that her lips were swollen, like she had kissed someone. But the only person that could have kissed her was Sylar. And she wouldn't do that because Sylar was the one who killed her dead baby's father, so what he thought.

"Ow! What happened to your nose?" Sylar asked Mohinder as he looked back at him. That's when he saw it, murder, it was in his eyes. And it shined brighter then he had ever seen it before. That's when he knew that he was going to kill everyone here, Molly, the woman, himself, and then Bryanna. "Sitting down eat. Maya makes a great breakfast." Sylar told Mohinder as he took a seat at the table. Sylar turned around and looked at Bryanna, "Would you like to eat with us too?" Sylar asked her, but she just starred at him looking completely scared, which Sylar knew went with her story that she told Mohinder.

"Leave her alone," Mohinder hissed out at Sylar. Maya looked between the two as she dished up breakfast. Both Sylar and Mohinder noticed and Mohinder continued a little more gently, "She's been through a great ordeal, and still needs time to heal."

Bryanna watched as they talked and she knew that at any moment Mohinder was going to do something that would bring Sylar out of the closet, if you want to think of it like that. And then it happened, Mohinder stood up with a knife in hand, causing Sylar to stand and point a gun at him. Which surprised him because she didn't feel any gun on him before. "What going on?" Maya said as she took a step back.

It was Mohinder who answered her question, "Maya, this man is not Gabriel Grey. His name is Sylar and he has killed many people for their powers. He's using you."

"Just like you, huh?" Sylar shot back at him and the murder in his eyes intensified even more.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't kill people."

Sylar smirked at him, and then enlightened him, "I read your files on the computer, and found a very gruesome thing."

"And what was that...a curse word?"

"No, a file on Bryanna." Mohinder's eyes widen, he knew what Sylar had found. "You weren't very truthful to her now were you." Sylar stated and then added, "Would you like me to tell her and would you like to?" Mohinder just starred at Bryanna and it was really bugging Sylar too because he knew that Mohinder liked Bryanna. But when Mohinder didn't say anything and knew he needed to tell her, "Bryanna, dear, he knew that the virus was affecting the baby, yet he didn't tell you. He let...your baby die," He looked at Mohinder, "And in his words said, 'So I can have her for myself. So she'll love me and not remember the man that she loves every single time that she looks at their child.'" He looked at Bryanna and found that she was standing and had tears in her eyes. He wanted to go hold her, but he had to keep her cover.

"You bastard! You killed my child, where you could have save it. You fucking bastard!" She started to walk up to him.

"Bryanna I'm sorry. I really am but I love you." He went up to her, but he never expected her to slap him so hard that he hit the floor. Bryanna fought back the pain that came means she used her powers.

"You killed my child and you say you're sorry." Bryanna told him with a voice filled with anger and disgust. "Sorry doesn't cut it, Suresh." She spit out his last with pure venom.

"Poor Mohinder, you just lost the woman that you love." He sighed and shook his head. "You should have just used that antidote that you have and then this would have never happened. But now I'll need you to gave me the antidote."

"I will never give you the antidote so you can get your powers back. Yes I know you have the virus because why would you then use a gun. Remember how smart I am, Sylar." Mohinder said with a laugh as he stood up with a small bruise on his face where Bryanna had hit him.

"I think you will," Sylar said. Grabbing Bryanna he put the gun to her head. But the arm that he held, he held on softly, not wanting to hurt her even more. "Gave me the antidote and she lives. Don't and...Well you get the point."

Mohinder looked from Bryanna to Sylar and knew that he would do it, and so he gave in. "I'll take you to my lab."

"You'll take 'us' to your lab, Suresh."

* * *

They walked from Mohinder's apartment all the way to Isaac's loft, where Bryanna and Sylar called home, but it was now a lab for Mohinder's Company work. Sylar had kept his hand on Bryanna's arm making it seem that to Mohinder that if he did anything stupid then Bryanna would be the one paying the price. They had made it to the loft and Sylar never noticed that Mohinder had set off the silent alarm. "You know this is where I killed Isaac. Right here on this very floor."

"I'll need to take some of your blood to see what mutation of the virus that you have." Mohinder told him, and Bryanna watched as she sat on the stool that Sylar put her on. Sylar took off his jacket and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, giving his arm to Mohinder. Who not very nicely stuck the needle in.

With Sylar's blood under the microscope he found that he had the same mutation that Nicky has and very similar to the one that Bryanna has. "Now where's the antidote." Sylar demanded from Mohinder. Mohinder slowly put his hand in his bag and pulled out a small black box. Opening the box, Sylar saw that he only had enough for twp people. "We have trust issues. But now we need to know if it works." He turned around and looked at Bryanna, "Bryanna why don't you come over here." With a wink, he said to her. Standing up, Bryanna walked over to them and stood a tad closer to Sylar because she was still pissed off at Mohinder. "Lets see if it really works." He took Bryanna's arm and held it out for Mohinder. Without hesitation, Mohinder injected her with the antidote. Bryanna could feel it start to work the second it entered her blood stream. Looking down at her hands, she made balls of electricity in her hands. Sylar watched as the antidote worked for Bryanna. Slowly he shut the box that held the rest of the antidote and started to back up to the back door.

BANG!

A gunshot echoed around the room, and everyone's eyes landed on Bryanna. Blood formed on her shoulder and then she heard more gun shots. Hitting the ground, Bryanna looked to see Sylar starting to come over. Shaking her head the best she could, she said, "Go."

With Sylar out of the building and Mohinder bent over Bryanna, he watched as her wound healed herself. Fully healthy after a few seconds, she pushed Mohinder away. Getting to her feet, she was surrounded by flames.

* * *

Bryanna had reappeared in an alley way and looking around she found Sylar sitting against the wall with a empty can of green beans in his hand. "Sylar." He looked up at her and a smile came to his face. On his feet in seconds, he walked over to Bryanna.

Finally, they were inches away from each other, and they just looked into each other's eyes. "Sylar," Bryanna whispered and a corner of Sylar's mouth curled up.

"I've waited so long for you to say my name like that." He ran his hand down her cheek, as he remembered how it was to have her with him again. "It's been too long. I've missed you."

She went up to him and kissed him. The kissed turned desperate as they both longed to feel the other's lips against theirs. Pulling away only to catch their breath, she told him, "I love you, Sylar. I'll always be ours."

"And you'll always have me." Then they both disappeared in flames as they held each other. They never wanted to be separated ever again. But they didn't know what was going to happen just yet.


End file.
